Treatment
by Dyxleias
Summary: This story encompasses the many months that it will take for Artemis's recovery. Will Artemis return as who he once was? The fight continues as each personality reaches for the prize of being the principle personality, but what will be the deciding factor?
1. First Seven Days

_Hi oh. Without further await, I bring you Seven Days –Partheon _

Seven Days

Captain Holly Short was not what you would call the most social able of the fairy folk. This is of course is not saying that she's not popular, more that this attention wasn't called for. Yet somehow she keeps finding herself in the depths of popularity to the point that there is a miniseries of her adventures that is currently in its third season. She knew entering the elite branch of the policing force of the People was of course putting a spotlight on her, but in general she tried keeping her head down and doing the best job she could. Her male counterparts ranged from indifferent to sexist, and Holly for the most part tried to be anonymous which worked well until the _Hindenburg_ _incident_. Regardless of how she felt of attention it was nonetheless on her so she tried to ignore it. But when the (_in_)famous Artemis Fowl II is being kept underground in a psyche ward (_excuse me, Secure Mental Facility_) for a disease usually found only in magical beings, well one tends to find a half-dozen reporters on one's front porch. Swooping down like bats led by their questioning shrieks to her as she approached, Holly had barely enough time to raise her visor to ignore them and struggle her way to her room. She had been given a few days of paid vacation so that she may recover from the latest ordeal with Turnball, and she had intended to relax at her apartment. But of course, every time she intends something, life has a habit of calling her and asking, "Captain Short?"

"This is she."

There was a moment, clicking on a keyboard can be heard, "Hello, this is Dr. Argon."

Inwardly she groaned and a scowl was slowly etching itself on her face, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

A cough, "It's about," another pause followed by more clicking, "the _patient_."

"What did he do?"

Now if Ms. Short is to be considered a less than thrilled recipient of public attention, Master Artemis Fowl could be called particular of what public attention he receives. He welcomes the attention of his colleagues, and prefers anonymity with anyone else. Since whom he considers a colleague could be fit in a room, and there would still be enough space for everyone to move freely and socialize, being the Star Patient of Argon was starting to get at him a little. This mixed with the constant badgering of the nurses and reporters that repeatedly tried to penetrate his private sanctum was enough to annoy his a little. Not much though, Artemis was not the type to lose himself in distractions as petty as all that.

Even so, he did indulge himself a little. Childish, but in his defense he didn't think it would provoke a big as reaction as he had gotten.

So when Holly showed up the next day he was not at all surprised.

Day 2:

The Captain wore her uniform to the facility, which thankfully was not Argons clinic but a hospital that catered to LEP injured, and was without trouble guided to Artemis's room. She noticed that security was tight around the room even if the Eurasian shadow of Artemis's wasn't here. Butler could not be kept underground for too long, and much to his chagrin was asked (_politely and kindly_) if he wouldn't mind waiting on the surface for his charge. After the emotional reunion of a boy and his mother, the Butlers and Angeline were escorted to the surface with a promise of hourly reports of his progress. Holly was about to walk though the door when she decided to knock instead.

"Enter."

Holly opened the door and walked across the room, and sat down on a chair. Artemis was allowed some luxuries (_however small_) due to his circumstances. These luxuries included: a bed usually reserved for strapping trolls that allowed him to sleep without his feet hanging of the edges, a couple of larger chairs, a desk, and his laptop. Currently he was on his bed typing on said laptop.

For a few moments nothing was said.

Then, "How are you feeling?" **4**

He didn't look up from his work, "Despite the frequent electrocution to my temple, the relentless assault of nurses, and the gasps of the reporters, it has been a delightful miniature vacation."

Holly has the countenance of someone sucking on a lemon, but she decided to forgo the usual triad with the injured Artemis, "The reporters are bugging you even here?" 5+2

At this Artemis's mismatched eyes glanced at the captain, "Holly, please don't patronize me."

"What?" 1

Artemis's sighed, "As I am confident that you would have visited me on your own accord eventually, you were obviously summoned here by Dr. Argon to counsel me."

Captain Short sighed, "And why say that," **4 **intentionally keeping to four words.

The mud-boy right eye twitched briefly, so briefly that you might not have noticed it, unless of course you have spent six years travelling with him that is. He was a good actor, but Holly could see that the Complex was still ravaging his mind.

"Well, Holly I can imagine that Dr. Argon is not used to dealing with a patient of my caliber. This is why I decided that I needed to test him before I disclose anything outside the immediate entrapment of my mind."

Holly's eyes narrowed, "Arty this does not give you permission to send him crying out of the room." _15 good_

Fowl sighed, and retorted, "I wasn't expecting that reaction."

"You mentioned his divorce and how his practice was failing," Holly said stunned that Artemis did not anticipate this sort of possible outcome, "Which by the way I'm told to ask how you hacked into his files without being connected to the network?" _30 good_

The Irish young man put aside his laptop so that Holly would not think that he was being distracted, "Captain Short, I did not hack into the network. I just merely used acute observation."

"Explanation if you please Master Fowl." 5 + 1

"He walks with a limp being a magical creature, meaning that magic can not cure the wound. Or conversely it is an injury that did not heal correctly. I ruled out false limb when I notice that there wasn't any different impression made from his soles. I also ruled out improper healing as he progressed to the chair," Artemis pointed to the chair opposite of Holly, "The conclusion was that it was psychosomatic. Upon him sitting I noticed that he was signing paper work, cursory glance proved it divorce papers. Further inspection as he finished signing proved his financials were slipping and I inferred that was the source of the limp," Artemis thought for a moment before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "Elementary really."

Holly nodded and smiled herself, and then questioned, "I'm Watson now?" 5 - 2

Artemis smiled in response, happy that she stopped treating him like some sick puppy.

"But Arty, shouldn't you complete the quote fully?" **8**

Artemis shook his head, "One, there is no direct quote 'Elementary, my dear Watson, Elementary' from any of the novels. Secondly if you complete the quote then you add three more words which make it one hundred and eight which is four multiplied by twenty-seven, instead it is better to make it one hundred and five so that it is twenty-one multiplied by five."

Holly looked concerned as Artemis stopped abruptly from his pacing and started to rub his forehead, "Are you okay Artemis?" **4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4**

"My head hurts Holly," Artemis said trying to beat his sickness by challenging it but had to relent moments later when he collapsed down to his knees, "Tremendously."

Holly got up to help stabilize her friend who was already looking like he was about to swoon. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave him someone to lean on.

His weight pressed on her side and her elfin ears could hear his fragile whispers.

"What are you saying, Artemis," _5 good _Holly asked careful to put five words.

"Orion wants to talk to you," Artemis said weakly, "he's berating me for being the one that has to be held, that I should be stronger, and that I should be more the hero, and less the mathematician."

Holly smiled, trying to make the smile seem like the one someone would give to someone hurting. It was almost too much to her, to see him like this. A pillar reduced to kindling, a rock to sand, and any number of things Orion had told her in his insistent metaphors to what she reduced him to. She closed her eyes and decided that she would do something for the other sex that she hadn't done in a while.

She moved herself so that she was facing Artemis, he proceeded to cast his eyes down whispering Latin numerals, and she reached her arms around him and hugged him. Hugging is something that she does infrequently, but what was different about this hug is that she leaned and whispered, "Its okay Artemis. I'm here." _5 good_

Artemis kept his arms where they were for many moments giving her time to withdraw, as was usual dictation of hugging procedures, but she surprised him by not letting go. Just deepening the hug instead of letting go, shouldn't she have let go by now? Usually two to five seconds. No more, no less. Five seconds would have been appropriate due to his condition. What was she thinking? For a few more moments (exactly five) he realized that he was obviously making this an uncomfortable situation for both of them, because of his inaction. So hesitantly he raised his arms and put them around her. Awkwardly at first, she was after all perhaps one less than fifth person he has ever hugged.

Furiously thinking Artemis was wondering what the purpose of this exercise was. Prolonged hugging had never sat well with and that was the case here. So Artemis disentangled himself from Holly, it didn't seem like she minded, and stood up fully. Holly just stared at him, questions dancing in her eyes, but they were thankfully unspoken. She rose up as well, with all the grace of a jaguar. And like a jaguar, her eyes never left his. Artemis found himself staring into his own eye until it seemed to swirl up and tried to reach into his thoughts. He startled back before shaking his head in a fruitless attempt to quiet the voices he heard from within. Walking wearily towards his bed he sat and put his head in both of his hands.

Holly walked as if to comfort him, but Artemis shifted his hands and held one up to her and asked if she could go away please.

Holly again looked as if she ate a particularly bad lemon, but said that was fine and that he could call upon her anytime. Then with a pat on his shoulder, she thankfully left.

Day 3

Captain Holly Short made her way to visit Artemis again, but was interrupted when Dr. Argon had asked her to come into his office. She was not dully surprised that the Commander of the LEP was there, this after all was a LEP installation.

"Short."

"Commander Kelp."

"I'm glad we have the introductions out of the way," Jerbal limped over to his desk, "but we have important business to discuss."

Trouble Kelp nodded, "Yes, it concerns the mud-whelp."

Both Holly and Trouble sat down on the chairs opposite Dr. Argon. Trouble made an effort to appear relaxed, but must have had some trepidation of the topic, because his posture became ramrod stiff. Holly on the other hand made all the effort to appear respectful, but felt uncomfortable. She didn't know why, just a feeling. A feeling that usually proved correct.  
"Right now the mud-boy is staying as a guest in this facility," Trouble began after a pause, "But to put it bluntly he cannot stay here for the rest of his treatment."

Dr. Argon picked up his cue, Holly wondered if they rehearsed, "Treatment that might take weeks, maybe even months."

"Months? I thought a few weeks of Electroshock therapy and medication would clear Atlantis Complex's?"

"Ordinarily yes, but unfortunately those statistics are only viable if the patient was one of the People. Also with the patients preexisting mental instability we can not be completely sure of the previous estimations."

"Preexisting conditions?"

Dr. Argon nodded, "Apparently Artemis has been creating these identities for a while. There were no names or set personality until the Complex started to affect the main psyche, but regardless this is an unusual case of Atlantis's Revenge if you don't mind the informal phrasing."

"This hospital just doesn't have the equipment on hand to deal with something of this magnitude. So the council and I have decided to bounce him to Dr. Argon's clinic."

Jerbal nodded excitedly, "Yes, Opal's room has been made available for him, and we have a highly trained staff equipped to handle him."

'Handle Artemis,' Holly thought, 'Those poor fools have no idea what there getting into.'

"Thank you for the update," Holly said, "but why was I summoned into the discussion? It sounds like it's already taken care of."

Trouble's eyes narrowed slightly, "A member of the council believed that we did not involve the mud-boy in our deliberations and as such they believe that you should be able to counter argue on his behalf. If your arguments have value I have the ability to override the council's decision."

Holly was surprised, "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"The member believed strongly that Artemis's accomplishments allow him to have a little say in where he goes."

Dr. Argon looked a little dispirited but quickly rose to the occasion, "I have names and addresses of the hospitals that could take care of the patient, but I think you'll find that mine is the most _accredited_."

Captain Short quickly scanned the names and found that she wasn't all that duly impressed. This was a lot of responsibility, and while she was humbled that they picked her for it she found that she didn't like the idea of sending him to Jerbal. Acclaimed doctor he was and there was probably no one better to treat Artemis, Holly had a sneaking suspicion that it would be leaked where Artemis's treatments were taking place and that a full out media circus would camp outside his room. But there weren't that many alternatives either.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"We're kicking him out at the end of the week."

Holly looked up, a questioning look in her eyes.

"At the end of the week," Jerbal announced, "Artemis will have received over twenty-four hours of intensive EST and several hours of therapy. By then he will have stabilized and all the personalities will have formed. Then it is merely taking all of the fractures and forging them back into one complete being."

The elfish captain nodded her major in healing had covered Atlantis Complex, and also it was a common alignment for the People. But the difference was that Artemis was a human, ordinarily the inherent magic of the fairy helped with healing process. Only Artemis could make a fairly easily cured disease and make it crippling disorder.

"Can you tell me what kind of treatment he'll be receiving in the next couple of months?"

Trouble shoot a questioning glance at Holly, Holly responded to this glance with, "Fowl will have questions, and I would like to ask him his opinion. It is his life after all."

Both Kelp and Argon nodded, "Well Captain Short, Master Fowl will be receiving five hour EST followed by a confidential" Holly doubted that very much knowing the Doctor's terrible habit of writing disclosed biographies, "discussion of his manifestations, and then a regiment of exercise. Then he rests, being closely monitored by the staff. It's key for his recovery that he remains in a safe environment."

Holly nodded thinking absentmindedly; she looked at both of them and stood up, "Thank you both you have given me a lot to think about. I'll make sure to contact you at the end of the day."

Trouble stood up as well and said that she was dismissed and that he expected her response quickly so he can relay it to the council.

Holly made her way to Fowl's room distracted by the conversation she had had earlier. She was about to enter the room when she stopped and knocked.

"Enter."

She opened the door and walked in. The first thing she noticed was that all of the furniture was moved around and that Artemis was currently lying down on the floor in-between two chairs.

She was about to walk further in the room when Artemis held up his hand and said, "Holly while it is good to see you I must warn you that today I am experiencing highly counterproductive compulsions. For starters you must stay in the right side of the room, and talk in sentences with multitudes of fives. Also avoid the number one less than five. Please sit."

The elfish women nodded and walked over to the right side of the room and sat on the bed, she then picked her words carefully, "Artemis we need to talk."

Artemis from his position on the floor nodded, and proceeded to stand, taking two seconds to stand, and three seconds to sit down. He attempted to smile comforting but came across as pained and asked, "What seems to be the problem, Holly? Another world catastrophe?"

"No mud-boy it has to do with you treatment."

Artemis frowned, "Holly that is nine words."

Holly scowled, "Artemis I need you to pay attention this is about where you are going to stay they can't keep you here for much longer. They're thinking about moving you to Dr. Argon's clinic."

"Captain Short that is only thirty-three words, do I need to constantly remind you to keep track of your words?"

Holly found herself counting, but it was mostly counting to make sure she didn't hit the teen. She had to remind herself that he did warn her that he was in a particularly obsessive mood.

The elfish captain sighed and said, "Artemis I have some misgivings about putting you in the same room that Opal was staying in. Also Argon has a terrible history of being a glory hound and like you said his practices is losing a little of its stability so I'm thinking a different clinic would be better, but unfortunately he is the most qualified to deal with the Complex," she counted back and then added, "one, two, three."

Artemis looked up, "Very amusing, sixty-two words of actual content and an addendum for my sake, thank you."

Holly Short flashed him a smile, and quickly explained, all the while keeping track of the numbers, to Fowl the discussion she had with the commander and the doctor.

Artemis looked very tired, but said, "As much as I hate to say this, I do not have the information to answer that question. I will have to trust your judgment."

A sigh, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

A narrowing of eyes, "That was nine words Holly."

Holly gave him a look and said, "I'm going to go now. I'm going to check the other hospitals and see if any of them look capable,"

Artemis nodded and said, "Make sure to walk diagonally."

Holly made her way diagonally out of the room when Artemis stopped her, "Holly."

"Yes?"

A smile formed on his face, "Thank you for helping me."

Holly left and after several hours of looking all the hospital's Dr. Argon recommended were on the same level, if not worse, than Jerbal's clinic. She still didn't have an answer for either of them, and was finding herself running out of time. On her way home, she stopped at a smoothie stand and grabbed her favorite. Walking home she passed many tourists that tried to stop her for directions, but right now she had bigger concerns than helping find the location of Frond's Sword. Her apartment was still covered with the parasites and it took all her strength not to bat the first one with her smoothie.

Her apartment was small but for her was spacious enough. Living underground had some luxury and that luxury was spacious rooms. She lived in a single room flat, but when trying to compare that to what it would be in human standards, it would be the equivalent of a three room apartment. Holly had a room for herself, a common area with kitchen annexed, and a small space that she converted into a workout area. In the common area there was a green couch that had once been in her father's apartment, a few chairs and dining table that accommodated the few guests she entertained, a small television for the infrequent nights she felt like turning off her brain, and a small desk with a highly encrypted workstation that kept her current LEP reports in. The kitchen was stocked, but due to her frequent missions above ground was packed mostly with items that were not easily perishable. The work out room is where she spent many a day at, working her frustrations and listening loudly to her music. And her bedroom was off limits. These are the only things that have been confirmed: a small bed, a dresser with some photographs, and a closet.

Holly sat down on the couch, stretching out her slightly tired muscles, and asked herself the same question that she had been asking herself all day.

'What am I going to do?'

While she had initially supported the doctor's clinic, she now feels that Artemis needs someone closer in his life taking care of him. Atlantis Complex is tricky and Artemis could come out very different than what was initially started with. Maybe if she was around she could influence Artemis to come back…maybe she should. _Hm, best to sleep on it_.

Day 4

Holly again was summoned into the room by Dr. Argon. She was surprised not to see the commander in person but saw him on Jerbals screen.

"Okay, Captain let's try and keep this short."

Holly blinked.

"No pun intended."

"Thank you."

Dr. Argon glided over lazily to Holly's side, much like a vulture descending slowly to check out a carcass, "Have you decided where the patient is to stay? I of course need some time to prepare a room if he is to come at my facility."

"Actually," Holly began, "I was wondering if it would be possible if he made appointments instead of staying full time at a hospital?"

Both were taken back, before Dr. Argon responded, "Well yes it would be possible it would only take a few hours, but he must be monitored extensively."

Holly nodded, "In that case, Commander Kelp I was wondering if Artemis would be able to stay with me."

"No."

Captain Short stared at the screen, and asked, "Why not?"

Trouble looked taken back, "You wanted me to say yes? Holly…I mean Captain Short there is a lot of responsibility in taking care as Dr. Argon has explained. Also how do you intend to monitor him? There is the fact that I do not want the mud-whelp being deeper in the city where he might be able to do some serious harm. Also if he's at the hospital we can keep a solid guard on him"

Holly waited for him to finish, "Commander with all due respect and to you as well Dr. Argon, Artemis has spent many years of his life defending the People and I feel he deserves more than being strapped in a hospital with Dr. Publicity and watched by a troop of LEP breathing down his neck."

Holly paused letting it sink in before she continued, "My reasons for him staying at my place are: one, he's comfortable around me meaning that it will facilitate his healing, second, I am a highly trained medic and officer of the LEP and can handle guarding one principle, and thirdly, if he gets out of hand I will help the EST with my own instrument," she said patting her buzz baton.

Trouble seemed to be channeling the previous commander (_beloved commander, most LEP do not consider Ark Sool as a successor, more like a place holder for Trouble_) because his cheeks were starting to get a little red but calmed down after a few seconds, "Captain Short, it still doesn't redress the fact that he needs to be monitored 24/7."

The captain in question nodded, "I'd be willing to use my vacation time."

Trouble glanced over at Dr. Argon, "Would it work Doctor?"

Dr. Argon swallowed, he sensed that his next choice of words might cost him the possibility of having Artemis Fowl in his hospital. He had to pick his words carefully. After a few moments, "I suppose it is possible, but there are a few needs that would need to be addressed, such as he can't sleep alone in a room."

Holly raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"At any time a splinter depressive suicidal personality might develop," Jerbal said walking over to his desk and pulling a small hand held computer, "Although rare it is a serious side effect. If he is in a room though that he feels safe in and knows someone is there the less of a possibility that it will occur."

"Then it is not a problem, I have a couch."

Trouble blinked and leaned back in his chair, feeling the responsibility of command. He didn't like the idea of the mud-boy being in Holly's apartment, but some of her fears were more than justified. Many fairies did not like the idea of protecting Artemis Fowl so many of them might be less than comforting to their charge. Also Dr. Jerbal Argon was a terrible publicity hound, building a fortune on exploiting his patients, i.e. Opal. The only problem he had was, "How will you get him to his appointments? Many of the People will not like the idea of any mud-man walking the streets, no matter how helpful they've been to the people."

"Due to the amount of reporters on the case, it seems to me commander that they are more curious than overwhelmed with fear about Artemis Fowl being here. I think that the People are more welcoming of Artemis than other mud-men."

"Be that as it may," Trouble retorted, "I am going to say if you miss one appointment Fowl is to be relocated to the hospital, deal?"

Holly nodded, "It's fair enough, commander."

"Then I am going to tell the council of our decision. And remind Fowl that while he is welcomed to stay in Haven to not get comfortable."

"Understood."

"Dismissed, Captain Short."

There of course would be more to talk about, but for right now it was enough. Holly knew that Dr. Argon was disappointed, but knew that since Artemis was still going to him for his appointments, he still considered it a win for him. Also, Holly would have to familiarize herself with all of Artemis's personalities. There was still much work to do.

Holly walked to Artemis's room and was about to enter when she stopped. She knocked on the door.

"Is that you Ms. Short? Please come in."

Holly shuddered a little, knowing who awaited her on the other side. Orion was lying down in bed; the room had again been reorganized with the bed on the left side. His eyes were partially closed like he had been sleeping.

"I apologize for not getting up, but I have just received a not to mild shock to the head not too long ago. Whatever wands they used hurt immensely. But I digress, how are you my fair lady? Are the day's tribulations not weighing you lovely heart down?"

Holly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "No, I'm fine Orion."

Orion's face lit up, "Ah so you knew it was me? Be still my beating heart for I think I might swoon soon if you don't. But as overwhelmed with happiness on seeing you visit me, I must question your coming here," Orion smiled a big smile, "Perhaps you are here to at long last return feelings so lovingly expressed to you?"

Her face suggested not, but Orion pressed on, "But ho no, I believe not. A pity assured, but I shall warm you heart soon enough."

She shook her head, but Orion countered, "I know my words don't come out the way I intend them to, but if you wait around I'll make you fall for me."

Holly blinked.

"I promise."

"I'm going to go now."

"May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the hollow of his hand. Farewell my love."

"We're underground Orion."

He waved his hand dismissively like it didn't matter. And with that she left.

Holly entered her apartment, vowing that the next time she saw a reporter that she was going to buzz them with her baton. She wandered to her gym, turned the music on loudly and proceeded to work her anger on pushing weights that most of her colleagues could only look at awe.

Day 5

"So how many personalities have formed?"

Dr. Argon typed into his computer, and gave a response moments later, "Five, but Orion comments that there was three more than that. Artemis refuses to admit of them because that would ruin the count."

Holly nodded, "What can you tell me?"

"Artemis and Orion are the two major personalities. You already know Orion is one of the ways Artemis has escaped dealing with feelings of guilt by making Orion unable to feel guilt, just Romantic feelings. But he also has created different personalities for alleviating guilt. One is Cerberus, an unfeeling entity that Artemis created so that he can do criminal acts without feeling remorse. He says that Cerberus is the one in charge to look over his best interest. There is Orpheus, who Artemis created to be able to escape in the arts. Musical talent, architecture, painting, scientific papers, novels, and even some of the romance novels he has published were helped by Orpheus. Usually Orion is attributed for the romance novels, but he claims the better ones are Orpheus trying to out do Orion. One is unnamed mostly due to his mentality, but has been dubbed Rook. He didn't seem to mind. Rook is a complete recluse, and refuses to talk to us."

"What about the other personalities?"

Jerbal leaned back in his chair, "Orion says that they are minor personalities, newer ones that developed due to stress felt during your last mission. We haven't seen them yet, but Orion says they're there."

Holly looked over the reports, and there seemed to be large amount that wasn't being said, but she'll read over them later.

Dr. Argon continued, "He says two of them are siblings that represent baser instincts and are currently trying to storm into the castle that Artemis resides in and defile him," Holly looked in disbelief and Jerbal just nodded, "and the third is someone that Orion said was dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, apparently Orion says that this personality is more than capable at killing others."

Holly shuddered, "I didn't even think Artemis had those urges."

A shrug, "He's human Holly. No matter how smart or advanced, something in them wants to hunt. Hunt prey and kill it," shaking his head, "Barbarians."

A somber moment passed, and then Holly broke the silence, "So you are saying that Artemis will be fine to travel in two days?"

"That is my guess."

"Thank you doctor. I think I will see the patient now then," Holly made her way to the door, before stopping and turning around to face the doctor, "before I go, do you know which personality is in effect?"

Jerbal looked into his personal computer, "I believe Orion is the principle personality."

A loud sigh, filled with annoyance, "Wonderful."

She walked to his door, and hesitated. Orion was in there. Bracing herself she knocked. There was silence for a long time. She knocked again, a little louder than the first time. Alarmed, she decided to walk in. Opening the door, she noticed that it was reorganized so that the bed was width wise against the wall on the far side. The chairs were on either side of the room and the desk was in the center. Orion was lying on the bed, and the sounds of deep breathing could be heard. Holly smiled and walked quietly to his bed, his right eye twitched slightly, but aside from that made no indication that he had awakened. What was it about this boy that made him a target for trouble? She almost laughed, but restrained herself. Maybe latter she would tell that joke to Foaly.

As she quietly left, her whisper carried softly in the room, a gentle breeze, "Don't worry Artemis, we'll get you back. And a year from now, when we look back at this and laugh, I am _so_ going to punch you for subjecting me to Orion."

Day 6

"Holly, we have travelled to many a place, I have risked my life for your sake more times than I can count, using my talents for the greater good, and even turned away from a life of crime for you, so may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why in Frond's name am I helping you move your furniture," a certain disgruntled dwarf asked while doing said moving.

"Well convict, you were my first pick because I thought you had the most experience moving heavy objects around to new places."

Mulch Diggums tried to keep an innocent expression, but innocence was not his strongest point and quickly gave it up, "Fine, I'll bow down to that, but I want a typical dwarfish reward after this."

"I am not paying for you to disgust me in public."

"Come on its just one meal."

"No."

"Then just a couple rounds of vole curry then."

Short peered over the couch at her companion and gave him a look, "No, because a couple of rounds means ten."

"I guess you don't want my help then," and with that Mulch lowered his side of the couch.

Holly made a noise of exhaustion, "Fine, why don't we compromise and go to Atlantis restaurant?"

Diggum's stuck his tongue out, "Fish food, no thanks. Can't stand it since that stint in the depths. Why not Spud's?"

Short knew this was not going to go anywhere fast, but at least he was helping. Maybe he is trying to turn a new leaf.

"You know it's so much harder to go to all the good spots, you know since you rejoining the LEP and all, well and that mini-series isn't helping either."

A snort of derision, "I really wish that the LEP hadn't released the rights of my story to those developers. Have you seen the show? Rubbish."

Hours were spent moving all the furniture so that it would better accommodate her new roommate, all the while discussing the various nuances' and glaring inaccuracies of the show, Mulch's activities being a bounty hunter, several tall stories of Dwarfish labor, and finally.

"How is the little mud-boy doing?"

"Better."

Mulch leaned into his seat typing into his cell phone and placing an order for delivery. Both had agreed that since Holly was paying, they can just stay in and order out take out.

"And?"

"It's Artemis. He can make changing clothes into a global crisis."

The former criminal nodded, "Dwarves really don't get Atlantis's Revenge all that much, but I knew a pixie that had it once."

"What happened?"

Mulch made an uncomfortable shrug, "Uh, spent the rest of his days convinced he was Gob Firestarter, king of all the goblin people. Last I heard, was locked up in a clinic for trying to burn down a dwarves clan house."

And that was always the case, Atlantis Complex was a very serious disorder and while it was easily curable, it doesn't mean that it was always successful. Sometimes the therapy just triggers something and suddenly you have an entirely new person.

The food didn't arrive quick enough, even though it arrived barely a few minutes later, and while digging in Mulch asked in-between bites (_and during_ _much to Holly's annoyance_), "Whs ew mubin uff awon?"

A partially chewed piece of food moved from its rightful place in Mulch's mouth to Holly's cheek, propelled by his attempt in conversation. Holly raised one hand to wipe it off all the while glaring at her otherwise oblivious dinner companion.

"If you must know Artemis is moving in with me."

Suddenly Mulch started to choke and making sounds like he was going to project his food over the dinning table, but what one doesn't know is that while dwarves have powerful teeth to crush rocks, debris, and even wildlife, their throat muscles have long since evolved to the point that they facilitate this crushing making it easier for the stomach to quickly digest and recycle. Still this is not something _anyone_ wants to see, and for a few moments Holly had to sit horribly transfixed as Mulch 'chewed' his food from his throat.

After he finished swallowing his food, and taking a very liberal drink, paused and exclaimed, "What? Do you know what this means?"

Holly raised an eyebrow; Mulch was actually a little taken back as he stared at Artemis's cold blue eye, "No I don't."

"It means," Mulch said happily, "Day owes me a pound of gold. He said that French mud-girl was –"

"Mulch, if you are talking about what I think you are talking about, remember that I have a buzz baton in close proximity and a very short fuse at the moment."

"I suddenly forgot what I was talking about."

Holly's glare did not let up as she continued to eat.

"So," Mulch said picking up his second course, "whs ew mubin n?"

"Because I think it would better than sticking him with Dr. Argon."

A nod.

The conversation changed, and the night was a happy one.

Artemis dragged his furniture to its new designated position, all the while berating himself. The bed was the last piece to be moved and it was always the most difficult. He grabbed one end and tried pulling it, but it refused to budge.

Struggling with it for five seconds, he turned his head to look over his right shoulder and asked, "Would you mind helping me?"

Orpheus was sitting at the chair, typing away on the laptop, looked up from his work, and shook his head, "Artemis I am in the middle of forging an epic that I believe should rival Homer himself."

Orion was leaning against the doorframe listening carefully with his eyes closed, "I wonder why Lady Holly didn't join us today. I miss her like the tides miss the moon during the day."

"Quiet you adolescent, Romantic, simpleton, I grow weary of your constant and unwarranted affections for Captain Short."

Orion fixed Cerberus with a glare, but Cerberus ignored it walking over to Artemis and grabbed the other side of the bed. Giving him a look, Artemis nodded and both moved in rhythm to move the bed to the center of the room. Rook watched attentively from his post on top of the bed.

"Get off the bed Rook."

Rook blinked before saying quietly, "That's not my name."

Cerberus clipped him in the ear, "Artemis is tired and has no time or desire to name you. As such you will adhere to that name," a glare formed that would chill the hearts of anyone that saw it, "Do you understand that _Rook_?"

Rook met his glare without missing a beat, but none the less did as he was told and got off the bed, letting Artemis lay down.

"Thank you Cerberus. For everything."

Cerberus countenance did not change, gave no indication that he acknowledge his thanks, before walking over to Orpheus and assisted him in his work. Orion walked over to Artemis and placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled gently. Artemis felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, images of fives keeping him safe.

Day 7

"So far we have names for all of Artemis's personalities, and that he has been responding well to the medications we have given him."

"Does that mean he's safe to travel?"

Dr. Argon rose from his chair and limped over to the door, "Yes, why don't we get him?"

Holly and Trouble nodded rising from their chairs and walking with the doctor to Artemis's room.

Jerbal walked to his door and opened it, "Artemis, are you ready to go?"

The room was reorganized with the bed in the center, and the desk and chairs near the door. Artemis was sitting on the bed, wearing his Armani suit, with his laptop in its case on his lap. He stood up sliding the case of his lap and at his side.

"Yes good doctor, I'm ready."

Trouble walked over to Artemis and said, "Fowl."

"Commander Kelp of the LEP."

"I just want to make something clear. What I said on the boat still stands. I don't like having you in my city, and I hope for your speedy recovery so that we can send you on the first shuttle out of here," Trouble pointed a finger at him, "I also don't care about any of your accomplishments, you break even a jay-walking code I'll send you to the medical ward in Atlantis."

Artemis blinked, and his eyes seemed to unfocused, then suddenly regained clarity. He smiled a vampire smile, "Good to know Commander."

Trouble nodded wearily knowing that Artemis just said four words in a sentence.

"May I ask a question before I go," Artemis asked smiling in a tone of voice that chilled the room.

"Go ahead mud-boy."

"Being commander of the LEP is a political position correct," Trouble's eye's narrowed, but he nodded opening his mouth to speak, before Artemis interrupted him, "I am not saying that politicking was the only reason you got the job. Of course one has to be qualified to be considered, but I was going to make an analogy and I wanted to make sure you understood. You see life is like politics in a lot of ways. You want more friends then enemies," Artemis then walked calmly to the door before looking at the commander with a smile and tone of voice that seemed benign and friendly, "I just want you to remember what it's like to have a Fowl as an enemy. Good day commander," and then promptly walked out the door.

Everyone in the room was staring at where the boy had exited the room.

"Cerberus," Dr. Argon said nodding.

Holly looked over to the commander, and when he nodded, she left the room.

_This was going to be a long couple of months._


	2. Seventh Day

Seventh Day

_So I'm thinking about doing an update a day, what do you think? Also I'm going to discuss a little bit about my plans for this. If you want to skip go right ahead; This is going to be a build up to a relationship, also this is going to be day by day account of his treatment. I hope to be able to update everyday, but I start my next semester in college in three weeks. After that I'm taking 17 hours and updates might be regulated to the weekend, but who knows I might be able to multi-task or I might need a break from my school work. Personal Note: I am currently under going therapy for schizophrenic symptoms, and my ex-girlfriend of 5 years was a dissociative, depressive, suicidal troubled young woman who loved me very much, but wasn't above manipulating me for her wants, so if the story seems very realistic its because I've been there. Well aside from, you know, interspecies thing. –Partheon_

Cerberus was waiting outside the door when Holly went out to find him. He merely nodded and motioned for her to lead. The fairy nodded and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

They traveled in silence for a few moments, before he broke the silence, "Captain Short."

"Mud-boy?"

"I wish to make my feelings transparent."

Holly braced herself, "Yes?"

Cerberus looked over with nothing in his multi-colored eyes, but was able to make his hazel eye almost seem a darker color, "I do not share Orion's infatuation. To put it kindly he is a buffoon, and if I had my way he would drowned in the birthing fluid of his creation."

"That's putting it kindly?"

He nodded, "Orion aggravates me, but tel est mon lot dans la vie maintenant."

Holly sighed knowing the translation due to her gift of tongues. She wondered how long this personality would stay in charge.

"May I ask a question?"

"You can, doesn't mean I'll answer."

Cerberus face turned into a cold snake smile, "What was it that Commander Kelp said that facilitated my calling?"

Captain Short glanced over at her walking companion and didn't say anything. They walked in silence until they got to Holly's apartment.

_So she's not going to cooperate with me, I'll find out soon enough anyway._

Wonderful, just wonderful. From as far as the eye can see reporters. A sea of People, that moved as one. Their hands arose and slowly, but they moved with an accelerated rate forward. Surging and flowing towards the duo, hitting each other, their voices coming together forming a gurgle of noises that spoke of the threat behind it. One pixie was knocked down by an overeager gnome, but she quickly sprung up and bit him on the shoulder. Flashes of small hand held cameras captured the incident and the pixie was fined and asked to give an apology. The gnome got a glowing recommendation from the network and his wounded shoulder was always shown from then on.

Holly hands lingered at her side where the buzz baton was holstered but was stopped when Cerberus raised his hand. The reporter's obediently stopped, captivated in horror over the mud-boy, as they all asked their questions as one.

The mud-boy smiled, "If you don't mind," he spoke in perfect, but accented, gnommish, "I am unable to understand the multitude of questions levied. Why don't we start with your question mademoiselle," he said motioning a sprite in the front.

"Thank you. I am from Heaven News Central, and the network would like to know—"

"What is wrong with you," the exasperated and angry voice of a gnome called out.

Chuckles from both sides of the group, the ones who thought the gnome meant Artemis, and the ones that were recording the incident.

Cerberus was not amused, and was about to respond when Holly show a small break in the circle caused by the increasing heated argument from the pixie and gnome. She grabbed Cerberus by the arm and dragged him into her apartment.

When they entered, Cerberus looked at Holly with an annoyed look, "Why did you stop me?"

Holly looked incredulous, "You actually wanted to stay and talk to those parasites?"

A vampire smile, "Yes, actually I was planning on them being there but I suppose there is next time."

Captain Short didn't like his tone, so she unclipped her buzz baton and before the startled human could raise his hands to try and stop her, shocked him until he fell on the ground. She nodded pleased with herself. That felt good, like shocking the monster that had kidnapped her, and not Arty that was her friend. Didn't feel guilt at all. She decided to walk into the kitchen and get lunch started.

Cerberus woke up and saw Artemis's body on the ground, and chuckled. He did not have any romantic feelings or care for the elf, but he did admit that she was warming up to him. She was a friend of Artemis's, so that meant he would not take umbrage about this incident. He walked over to Artemis and lightly shook him. Artemis did not move at first so Cerberus looked up and saw Orion sitting at a chair at the dinning room table watching transfixed at Holly preparing a meal.

He shook his head, and shook Artemis again, "It's time to wake up."

Artemis appeared to be waking up and while he waited, Cerberus looked around. Captain Short's place was small, but big enough to accommodate both of them. Not many personal affects, but to be expected with her missions usually keeping her away. Rook was over by the gym, studying how it worked. Both exchanged glances before Cerberus completed his journey with Orpheus who was staring at Captain Short's workstation, taking in its design and wondering how it worked.

He heard Artemis struggling to get up so he walked over to him and gave him a hand. Together they got Artemis to his feet.

"Oh you're awake," Holly asked from the kitchen and from her tone of voice she didn't sound thrilled about it, "Do I have to shock you again?"

Artemis shook all over still feeling the affects, "No, Holly, I'd rather not."

She came from the kitchen and Artemis saw Orion staring at her happily and sighing in content, "Five words? Are you Artemis?"

"Is that an existential question?"

Holly's eyes narrowed, "Are you messing with me human, do you not remember I have a buzz baton in close proximity?"

Artemis became paler, if you can believe that, and suddenly Holly brightened, "It is you Artemis. Good," she then paused, "Are you hungry?"

Artemis nodded, and Holly responded, "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. I hope you like canned vegetables, Arty."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I suppose I do."

_I'll update later tonight with a special three update day to celebrate the start of a new story (party balloons and champagne glasses passed around) - Partheon_


	3. Seventh Night

Seventh Night

_I wasn't joking. –Partheon_

Lunch was eaten in relative silence, as this was a situation they didn't find themselves usually in. Oh sure, they've eaten in front of each other before, but they had other people around or other people trying to kill them, so food was generally eaten in a comfortable silence. And what conversation could really be held when a mad pixie was plotting your demise?

"Holly," Artemis began, "I apologize for Cerberus."

She glanced up, closed her eyes, sighed and said, "It's alright Artemis, but I'm warning you I have no qualms of shocking him," then counting back, smiled a vampire smile of her own, "Repeatedly."

Artemis smiled, and asked, "Do I need to take any medication tonight?"

Holly looked up after counting his words and gave him a questioning glance, which Artemis responded with, "Electric shocks help clear my mind. I think it has something to do with opening neural passage ways," he took a small sip, "I'm afraid I can't speak as an authority of the subject."

The look Artemis was giving over being inadequate on the subject was precious, and Holly could not stop herself at grinning at him.

"What," he asked with an eyebrow raised, and the questioning look from the hazel eye caused Holly to laugh at him good naturedly.

"It's nothing Artemis. I just find it funny that you feel you have to know everything."

"I don't have to know everything," Artemis retorted, "Just information that might help me in the future."

"You can't predict the future Arty."

A remnant of his vampire smile returned, "Oh, can't I Ms. Short?"

She punched him lightly on his shoulder, and resumed eating. Both of them seemed to be in a better mood because of the conversation, and the silence was not a barrier between them anymore. They still needed to talk more seriously, and eventually that…well…whole Orion thing would need to be sorted out, but for right now, can't they be two friends enjoying lunch together. She watched him as he delicately organized his vegetables in a seemingly subtle way, but because of her keen eyes it could not be hidden. Her eyes betrayed nothing though and she kept her concern inside trying not to upset her friend. He smiled, but he knew he was not fooling anyone. But everyone sometimes, even very intelligent and mature people, needs to play make believe.

"And to answer your question, yes I have some meds that I need you to take," Holly pointed to the counter where a small satchel was, "You need to take them before you sleep."

Lunch was finished and Artemis _insisted _on helping. He gathered the dishes, and brought them to the sink. When he got there he paused.

"Holly," he asked tentatively.

"Yes," Holly's amused voice carried from the living room.

"I am unsure of what to do."

"Just put the dishes in the sink, the sink will take care of the rest."

Artemis did as he was instructed, and returned promptly to the living room. Holly had an interesting look on her face.

"What?"

"I just didn't know you had it in you."

"To move bits of porcelain a staggering five feet?"

"If you must know, yes."

Artemis sighed, "Holly, I am a guest, and I know that this must be inconvenient for you. I will try my hardest not to add burden for you."

Holly smiled, "I'm glad you said that."

Fowl blinked, why did he have a feeling something was about to happen. He did not trust that smile.

Twenty minutes later, Artemis found himself exercising in Holly's gym, wondering how exactly he got here in the first place.

_Oh Butler asked me._

_It's good for you, and it helps the mind relax, which is key to beating this complex._

_Arty, your making it a burden trying to convince you._

_If you're not over there in the next four minutes I will give you something bigger to fear than fours._

The memories slowly filtered back as he quite quickly made himself look like a fool in front of Holly.

Later, after the exercises, Artemis asked, "Holly, where am I sleeping?"

"Tired?"

"Believe it or not I was electrocuted and sedated multiple times today, and while this is slowly becoming a common occurrence in my life, which is depressing in of its self, it does tend to make one tired," Artemis said while walking to a bag of clothes that his mother had brought down from the surface.

"Well, actually Argon that you shouldn't sleep alone."

Artemis nodded while looking at disgust at the clothes his mother brought. Holly noticing the look, but not the clothes, asked, "What's wrong."

Sigh, "It seems mother is making good on a promise she made on my behalf and brought 'normal teen' outfits," a look of contempt, "but at least she brought some nicer things as well."

Holly smiled not telling Artemis that while promising Butler that she would watch over Artemis that she had made similar promises to Angeline.

"But as amusing as my current predicament is, I feel I must ask a question."

"Yes."

"By sleeping alone, what do you mean?"

"I mean I made up the couch, and you will be sleeping in my room," Holly said still not comfortable with another person in her room.

There was a pause, Artemis must have picked up on her awkwardness, and responded eloquently, "Ah, I see. Uh, do you wish to go to sleep as well? Or should I turn in before you."

_Ah and Uh or not words!_

"I'm not really tired at the moment, go on ahead without me."

Artemis nodded, and stopped, "Holly, where is a bathroom?"

"Outside, come on. I'll take my key."

The human followed the fairy to outside a little ways and to a shared bathroom. Initally skeptical, Holly explained how fairies could not stand the thought of having facilities indoors, so buildings were made to accommodate this desire. They were kept immaculately clean, and while Artemis did not mind it, it was still uncomfortable. He brushed his teeth, and resolved to ask Holly where one bathes tomorrow.

The couple went back to Holly's apartment, Artemis tooks his meds and Holly walked over to her workstation. Artemis opened the door to her bedroom. He saw the bed was on the left side of the room, next to the closet, and that the couches back faced the right side of the room, effectively meaning that Holly could monitor him at all times. There was a dresser in between them and another of the suitcases that his mother had brought down was on the floor in front of it. Fowl checked the contents of it and noticed that it was two more additional suits. Artemis smiled; his mother knew that he could not change in a day. Dressing down into a silken suit of pajamas from the other suitcase, deep blue, and lying down on the couch, he closed his eyes. It was a good day. Artemis didn't even think of fours being able to reach into his brain.

Holly stayed up, finishing her report on the Artemis's condition. It was different then her usual LEP reports, reminded her of college. She smiled as she finished and found that she was tired as well. She turned off the lights, and quietly entered the room. Arty was sleeping soundly and appeared to have rolled onto his back uncomfortably. She would tell him tomorrow that it unfolded into a bed if you pressed a button under the right cushion. Or, she thought deviously, she would see how long it would take him to find out.

Captain Short walked over to her closet, and closed the door. Her usual night attire was a single suit of emerald clothes, and she changed into it. After she changed, she walked over to her bed and found that sleep came easily. A sigh, at least she had been able to distract him from his count if only for a little bit.


	4. Eighth Day

Eighth Day

_Someone brought it to my attention of my grammar, and for comedic effect I am going to exaggerate, how it is the same level as a donkey. I have to nod. As such, I'd like to ask some questions to the general field. 1 how fast is beta testing? 2 can they allow for an update a day keeps the voices away schedule that I am planning? 3 well they don't really keep the voices away, but that was for comedic effect as well 4 fin. So if it turns out that a beta can let me still update everyday then this will be the last 2 chapters unbetaed(new word), also if anyone wants to apply totally taking applications, and if later I get a beta I'll send them the earlier chapters as well and repost the series (after I fix some minor flaws). Also if you skipped it doesn't matter, I feel ya, I would've done the same thing if I could, but if you're reading this, go back up and read it, you could get sneak peaks of the story if you become a beta. And I don't know how beta's work, but if you have recommendations I would definitely consider them. –Partheon_

Cerberus woke up many hours later, and looked around the room. Captain Short was still lying in bed, seemingly asleep. He nodded, and moved with ghost grace out the door. His destination was the small workstation on the table, and after using a few moments of quiet speculation on its workings, was quickly hacking into the LEP mainframe. A smile formed as the network opened up to him, and while he shouldn't push the boundaries because of the frequency that Foaly checks it, knew that the questions he had would be answered soon enough.

He went into the recorded surveillance videos of the Field Clinic he was staying, and watched the interaction between the Commander and Artemis, all the while fuming. It wasn't fair that Orion was able to sit in the memory receptor in the brain, and watch memories as they came in, while Cerberus had to wait for journal entries to understand the day's progression. But Orion would be shown his place, not quickly enough, but Cerberus was patient. The whole universe bent frequently to his will, all it took was a little bit of time. Everything was going according to plan.

Artemis woke up many hours later, and looked around the room. Holly was out of bed, and he could hear noises in the kitchen. He changed into a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, before walking out to greet his host.

The elfish captain was currently multi-tasking; she was placing an order for groceries on her cell phone, fighting the settings on the grill, and opening the pantry with her foot. Artemis walked over to the dinning table and sat down.

Holly, whenever she finished all her allocated tasks, looked over his direction and smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept soundly," Artemis began, "It was nice to be able to sleep uninterrupted by doctors and nurses barging in loudly, checking quietly if I was asleep."

Nod and then counting back, "Number conscious today, Artemis," she asked intentionally keeping it to four.

Facial tick that was quickly covered up, followed by a pleading voice, "Yes Holly, so please stop."

"I can just shock you again if you want."

"You might have to content with Orion."

Bringing up his name, made Holly grimace, not solely because it was a legitimate threat on her sanity that she would make Artemis pay for, mostly it was due to the fact that it reminded her that she needed to talk to him about that. Later, she decided when he's a little more comfortable, and settled in. She would hate to make it awkward on his first day here. A smile formed as Artemis got his laptop and proceeded to type, and while she finished cooking breakfast. It wasn't a splendid affair that she was sure he was used to, but he complimented it anyway. When she had told him to stop flattering her, he commented that he never flatters. Holly wondered if that was true.

She would hate to break it to him…crush all of those optimistic hope that Orion seemed to have… she shook her head and forced a smile that she was sure that Artemis noticed, but didn't say anything. The elfish woman resolved herself to wait till later, when the time felt right.

_If it felt right._

Artemis asked after putting the dishes in the sink, "So what is the itinerary?"

"Well," Holly said pushing thoughts away, easily done, didn't want to linger there anyway, "You have your appointment in," she checked a time piece, "An hour. If you want we can leave now and you can see a little bit of Haven."

Artemis nodded, "I would like that, Holly."

"Okay I'm going to need you to change then."

Blink, and a smile fought very hard to appear on her face, but a she kept her composure, "I promised your _mom _that I would you get to wear 'normal' clothes."

"And you think now's appropriate?"

"I think now is the _best_ time."

Artemis's eyes narrowed at the word best, "I am not changing, Holly."

Holly straightened her back, "Your going to break your promise?"

"I've never made a promise."

"Artemis, do you want me to call you mother."

"You are honestly saying that?"

"Yes Artemis," Holly said, worried that he could see through her poker face, "Now go change."

Both the human and fairy stared at each other sizing the other up. They stared into each other's eyes, and wondered who would be the first to back up.

"No, call her if you wish. I refuse to comply."

"Master Fowl, I hate to tell you," Captain Short began, "I've been told that I can use force," she said raising her fists.

Artemis looked at her, "Okay Holly very funny joke. Ha, ha, you got me."

Holly grinned, and it made Artemis slightly nervous, "You think I'm joking mud-boy."

Another bout of silence as they again sized each other and gauged the other's seriousness. Artemis wasn't going to change, and Holly knew that, but she was having fun at making him squirm. And Artemis was just wondering if this was a woman characteristic, or a Holly trait. Mentally he shook his head, and promised that he would re-evaluate this conversation later. For right now…

"Do your worst Captain Short."

Holly weighed her options, and decided to pull back, "Fine Arty, if you don't want to change today you don't have to," then added, "But you have to promise me that you will soon okay?"

A direct promise? That was tricky, it would mean less room to maneuver, but looking at Holly's mismatched eyes he relented, and promised. Only asking that when he does wear the 'cool' outfits that they do it here first and not go out into public. It was agreed.

After breakfast both fell into a comfortable silence, and left into Haven in high spirits.

_By the way, I'm thinking of doing two updates. One day, one night. How would that work? Hm…_


	5. Eighth Night

Eighth Night  
_…, I blame dyslexia for my grammar issues! I blame the education system! Don't you guys know what being an artist is? It's knowing the rules and when to break them. See, see? …Okay fine, I blame myself… happy? I tried the beta reader page and sent some emails out, so hopefully soon I'll have a higher quality product for you to enjoy-Partheon_

When Holly picked Artemis up, she didn't know what to expect. Would it be Artemis? Orion? Cerberus? Maybe even Rook? So when she approached Argon's clinic, she did so with some hesitation. Those fears were assuaged when it turned out Artemis was still the principle personality, and while he was less number conscious, he was a little groggy.  
They walked together back the way to Holly's apartment in relative silence. Artemis would ask the occasional question of sights along the way, just like he had done that afternoon, and Holly would answer him. She was after all a city fairy borne, and due to part of her job description being tour guide, she knew the city better than most.  
"There is a large amount of tourists around here," Artemis observed.  
Holly nodded, "That's because Haven is one of the oldest Sanctuaries built by Frond. There were others, but due to mud-men advancement had to be abandoned."  
"Interesting, so you're telling me that the People had the technology to build these areas, and travel the chutes?"  
"Not exactly," Holly said taking a little bit of a longer route so that she could point something out to the human, "You see that tower over there?"  
A tower of decaying metal came into view. It had a large diameter, and looked at one point could have been connected to the top of the cavern, but currently was just about ten feet up with a line of People in front of it.  
Artemis looked at it, and then took a couple of moments, "Elevator?"  
The elfish woman grinned, "Why, yes. Frond noticed that the power of magnets was stronger then the pull of the Earth, so he ordered his best mages to transmute two metals that had a strong electro magnetic attraction. Then he had them channel the magic so that it would only take a code word for the elevator to start working. It was slow moving and took days to make it here, but it got you here."  
The human looked impressed, "I see," and then they began walking back to the apartment, "I had wondered how the fairies had moved underground so quickly. The book doesn't go too much into the historical facts of the era."  
Holly nodded, and added "Haven's such as these were a massive project that really united the People."  
They continued the discussion till they got to the apartment, also discussing more of the history of the era, but stopped when they saw the reporters. Less this time, so the People must want something different to hear about. Maybe how the actress playing Holly wouldn't sign on for a fourth year without more money. Or it could be developments in the Atlantis Incident, and how it was perpetrated by a beloved Commander's corrupt brother. Whatever it was it was easier to get into the apartment, and ignore the reporter's pleas and threats.  
When they entered, Artemis said, "I think I'm going to change, I shall return."  
Holly absent-mindedly nodded, and asked, "Are you hungry?"  
"Not right now, perhaps in a little bit I will be."  
"Okay."

Artemis walked into the bedroom, and grabbed his suitcase with 'normal' clothes.  
He sighed, pulled out all the t-shirts and jeans, and laid them carefully on his bed. Closing his eyes, he started to pace.  
"This is humiliating, look at these ridiculous shirts."  
Cerberus and Orion looked over the shirts. Orion took one, took off his shirt, and tried it on.  
"And this material, how can anyone be comfortable in this?"  
Orion walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror. He turned to the side, trying to look at the shirt in a different angle. It had a large logo printed on the front of some band on it. Shaking his head, he walked back to the couch, and exchanged the shirt for a new one.  
Orpheus was in the corner conducting an imaginary orchestra with a piece from Chopin that was incomplete. He frequently stopped, and made corrections on an imaginary music sheet.  
Rook was watching from the door way, keeping a sigil, but also watching with disinterest at the proceedings.  
"It's not very refined either," Cerberus continued.  
"I'm not sure if we'll impress Ms. Short in an outfit like this. I don't think she would ever love someone ordinary."  
"Yes, because impressing Captain Short is our main point of being," Cerberus said sarcastically.  
Orion and Cerberus eyed each other before Orion dropped it, and exchanged shirts again, "Although I am glad that you are keeping your oath to mum," Orion's voice was temporarily muffled by the shirt, "I don't know what the point of this exercise is."  
"If we do this now in private," Artemis explained, "we can claim that we have fulfilled our side of the agreement. And she won't feel obligated to subject up to this in public again."  
Orion nodded at the mirror, running a hand through his hair to straighten it, "I thought the promise was to do this twice a week?"  
"That was the promise to mother, not the new one promise to Holly."  
Orion grinned, and chuckled, "What evidence do you have that the lovely and capable Ms. Short has not been pressed into upholding mum's promise?"  
Cerberus sat on the couch, his left leg crossed bent over his right knee, drumming on his knee, "As incredulous as this sounds, the imbecile is right. Mother is still upset, and she seems to have some sway over the Captain."  
Artemis sighed, "I suppose I must wear them then."  
"For now I suppose," Cerberus checked the jeans, "These appear to have been ripped from the journey. We'll have to repair them before we wear them."  
Mutual nods from everyone except Rook, who then decided to speak up, "They're supposed to be like that."  
"What, why," Cerberus asked confused, "Are we projecting that we cannot afford adequate clothing?"  
Rook shrugged, and Orion was modeling another shirt, "Artemis, if I had to pick a shirt I would pick this one."  
The shirt in question was mostly blank and a light blue in color, but had a small logo on the right breast of an island. On the back of the shirt had writing of an invitation to the reader to relax at a hotel bar on the Caribbean beach.  
"I suppose it's just as well as the others," Artemis sighed.  
Everyone nodded and then a small discussion of jeans led to an argument between Orion and Cerberus. It ended when Artemis picked a pair of jeans that Orpheus had picked, because they matched the color of the island water better than the others.  
When he walked out, Holly was working at her lab station, but turned her head at his approach. She had an indecipherable look on her face for a few moments, before she pulled out her mobile.  
Artemis's eyes narrowed, but she responded, "Arty your mother asked me to take some pictures. It would help alleviate the stress of your family and the Butlers. So smile," she said pointing the mobile at him.  
Artemis did not smile.


	6. Ninth Day

Ninth Day

_The search is over! The talented Ms. __Alchemechanist has agreed to be beta-tester for this story. Unfortunately he is waylaid until Tuesday, so in-between here and then I was planning on updating the story as planned, and afterwards repost chapters as he corrects my mistakes. Again thank all of you for your nice reviews, and your patience. –Partheon_

Holly woke up, and noticed that Artemis wasn't sleeping on the couch, but sounds could be heard from the kitchen, indicating the whereabouts of the teenage genius. Also, she noticed amusingly, he hadn't figured out that the couch turned into a bed yet. She grinned, and thought that maybe she should tell everyone else and place bets on when he would. The elfish woman walked into her closet, and changed into a suit of green synthetic fabric. When she walked out, she noticed that Artemis had his laptop out on the kitchen counter. He was typing, while simultaneously checking on a dish cooking on the stove.

His eyes acknowledged her, "Captain Short."

"Fowl."

"I have a query."

"Can you wait a second?"

He nodded, and watched as Captain Short walked back into her room, and came back a few moments later with her baton, "What do you want to know, Cerberus?"

Cerberus smiled, and raised his hands in a universal gesture of 'wait a moment', "Captain Short, I was only going to ask if there were a few items we could add to the grocery list," he then added bemusedly, "I believe I have made a poor first impression. Sit, if you please."

Holly's eyes narrowed, but she cautiously sat at the dinning table, her baton within easy reach.

Cerberus noticed, but it didn't stop his smile. He continued his work in the kitchen, making sure that he appeared relaxed and not confrontational, and when he was done he brought a plate over to elfish captain.

"I believe I have done well," he said, taking a small bite and chewing thoughtfully, and when he swallowed, "Considering the limited inventory."

Holly ate, and while she was surprised that it actually tasted good, it didn't sit well with her. She glanced over at the human, and noticed that he was eating methodically, almost like a machine refueling.

There was no conversation with breakfast, and when both were done, Cerberus picked up the dishes, and placed them into the sink. He walked back to the table and sat down. Holly was always surprised how quietly Artemis's body could move, and Cerberus almost seemed to be quieter.

"Now, Captain Short, do you mind if we return to our earlier topic?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I could examine the shopping list, and maybe add a few items."

"I haven't made a shopping list yet," she said, "but when I do, I'll make sure to ask you."

Cerberus leaned back in his chair.

"You don't care for me much, Ms. Short," he observed.

"What was your first hint?"

He smiled, "Electrocution," he waved his hand dismissively, "That is fine though, I don't particularly mind if you dislike me."

"That's good. I don't have to worry about that anymore."

The human drummed his fingers to a tempo of Tchaikovsky's earlier works, and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Holly then got up, and walked over to the satchel and took out Artemis's prescription.

"Here take this," she said, taking two tablets out, and handing a glass of medicine laced water.

"I'd prefer not to take the tablets," Cerberus said, "The medication is making it hard for Artemis to sleep at night. I believe that this is helping Otos and Ephialtes in gaining an advantage."

Holly's eyebrow was raised, and Cerberus explained, "The twin baser instincts of Artemis's brain have taken the names Otos and Ephilates."

She nodded, but looked at him suspiciously, "Why should I believe you?"

A vampire smile, "There is no reason for me to lie. Even if I was trying to get out of taking the medicine, you could just explain to the staff about my reluctance. Then I would be forced to take it anyway," he said grabbing the water, and drinking slowly before continuing, "If though you want a more self-serving answer so that you can rationalize it better, it does nothing for me to let the twins dominate Artemis, in fact it costs me everything."

"How so?"

"If Artemis loses to the giants," Cerberus said after finishing the water, "Orion, Orpheus, and I will disappear, due to the fact that we are more connected than we would like to Artemis's personality."

Holly took a couple of moments to comprehend this before she asked, "What about Rook?"

"Rook is not an aspect of Artemis's personality," he said with apparent dislike, "He is a figment of Artemis's imagination, a collection of different attributes and traits that Artemis formed into a coherent personality. A side effect from the Atlantis Complex."

Holly blinked, "So Rook is imaginary?"

"Yes."

"But you're real?"

Cerberus understood the subtext and smiled, but his eyes were cold and never left hers, "What do you mean by real? I can think about what I am going to say. I can see you speaking, I can hear your words, I can feel the slightly warm metal of this fork," he said his voice tempered steel, and manipulated the fork to stab a piece of fruit, holding it to his nose, "I can smell this melon's fragrance, and I can taste its sweet flavor. My heart beats, my brow moistens from sweat, and I could feel the pain of your weapon."

Holly was about to comment, but she was interrupted, "Captain Short, what you don't yet realize, is that we understand that only one of us can survive by the end of the treatment. But what happens to us if only one remains? We cease to exist," Cerberus at last dropped his smile, "And that is death. I have no intention on dying."

Holly's eyes narrowed, "None of us want to die, but sometimes death is inevitable."

Cerberus chuckled, "An astute observation and threat Captain, congratulations. Regardless, I feel obliged to warn you myself."

"About what," she asked, glaring at the human.

"All of us are attempting to survive. We each have different methods, and beliefs on how victory is to be obtained, but like in all wars it is the innocent that suffer the most," he then paused, and sighed, his countenance changed into one of understanding and sympathy, "I plan on surviving, and my plans have yet to fail. I only wished for you to understand that this would not change anything between us. Believe it or not, I do actually care for you."

Holly did not look like she was convinced, but Cerberus continued, "We have, indirectly, shared many memories, and regardless of whom wins, those memories are a part of this body."

"Whatever mud-rat," Holly said, "You are just like Artemis all those years ago, but worse. You're nothing but-"

"Holly," he interrupted, surprising her by using her first name, and that allowed him to continue, "I am not a monster. The only difference between Artemis and I is that he cares too much. He invests too much of himself, and has lost objectivity."

She had heard enough, and got up. He looked into her eyes, and knew what was coming. Even though he was braced for it, electricity coursed through his body, causing wildfires of pain as the nerves responded. Cerberus relished in the pain, knowing that it was an indication that he was alive, and not just impulses in Artemis's frontal lobe. His body twitched on the ground, and he felt himself slipping away from control.

Holly guessed that she might have put the charge a little too high when Artemis passed out, but she was sure Artemis would forgive her. She sighed, holstered her weapon, and called the clinic to send an ambulance so Artemis would not be late for his appointment. Atlantis Complex was such a complicated disease.

_And if you want atmosphere music, __.com/watch?v=W1cFVil6Qwo__ -Partheon_


	7. Ninth Night

Ninth Night

_GRRRR Murder Frenzy! I dislike this new site. You can't place put websites that aren't fanfiction, so the last chapter had a recommendation to nothing. Ok the song for last chapter was Serenity by Godsmack. Tonight's music is People Everyday from the Trigun soundtrack, and Drifting my Andy Mckee. Oh and if those guys from fanfiction are reading this, I grow tired also of your human checks! –Partheon_

Holly left her apartment, and was surprised that the reporters weren't there for once. Counting her blessings, she started the trek to Argon's clinic. Along the way she thought back to the conversation that she had with the doctor a few hours ago.

"Short speaking."

"Captain Short," Jerbal's voice sounded a little annoyed, "This is Dr. Argon."

"What did he do now," Holly asked, surmising that Artemis would be the cause of the doctor's annoyance.

"He's not to blame for once," Jerbal said, a hint of amusement in his voice, but continued when he remembered the reason for his call, "Am I to understand that you shocked the patient again?"

"No, I shocked Cerberus again."

A rush of static, more than likely the sigh of the doctor, "Captain, I know Cerberus is difficult, but you can't keep resorting to violence to silence him."

Excuses died in Holly's throat when the doctor continued, "As tempting as it is to administrate your own therapy, putting the voltage up that high might be doing more damage than good."

"Okay doctor, I'll lower the charge," Holly promised.

"That's not the point Captain Short. If you keep short circuiting," Holly glared at the phone, "Him, it damages the therapy we are trying to do. Remember that we are trying to take all the fractured personalities, and make him whole again."

Holly then remembered the conversation that lead up to her shocking Cerberus, and felt the impact of what the doctor is saying.

"So then doctor, what do you recommend? I can throttle him instead."

"No," the doctor called out exasperated, "No violence! Try talking to him instead, or try to appeal to Artemis or Orion to become the principle personalities. Cerberus is not a major personality, but he seems to be becoming stronger and more assertive. If you want the patient to come out like Cerberus, keep doing what you're doing."

"I understand," Holly said, upset at herself, "I'll try and be more patient."

"If you want, he can stay here for the night."

Holly weighed her options, before she sighed, "No, its fine. I'll be there to pick him up after his appointment."

Holly walked up to the doors of the clinic, and waited at the front desk. A pixie was there filing her nails and talking on a phone. Pixies were supposed to make people feel better, with their adorable features, round eyes, and sweet voices. Since Opal though, Holly doubted that she could care less about pixies. So when the pixie ignored her for a whole three minutes, Holly reached over, closed her cell phone, and told her to page Dr. Argon about Artemis. When the pixie tried to turn on the charm, Holly just fixed her with a look that rivaled Artemis's, and the pixie got right on contacting Dr. Argon, and started asking if she wanted a beverage or anything.

Holly said that she was fine, and waited for Dr. Argon to come with Artemis. He appeared a few minutes later, limping down the hall with Artemis in tow. Artemis looked exhausted, but his eyes looked clear and focused.

"Everything seems to be normal," Dr. Argon said as he released Artemis into Holly's care, "We have changed his medications," he handed a new satchel over, giving the elfish woman a look, "And remember what we talked about on the phone, Captain." _20 good_

Holly nodded, and was about to leave when she asked the doctor, "So who's in charge." **4**

Artemis gave a sour look, "I am right here, Holly."

The doctor smiled before answering, "Artemis is the controlling personality at the moment, Captain Short." _10 good_

She grinned, and softly punched the teenage genius, "So are you ready to go?" 5 + 1

Artemis nodded, and they left to Holly's apartment. Along the way, Holly decided to treat the human to a smoothie. After much prodding she got him to try a smoothie. She picked her favorite, and Artemis after studying the menu went with Holly's recommendation 'Haven's Favorite'.

"How do you like it?" _5 good_

There was a pause as Artemis thought of the words he should use, "It is indeed different," before giving the beverage a contemplative look, "Not bad, just different. What is the smoothie made of?"

Holly had an amused expression, which made Artemis narrow his eyes in suspicion over, before she replied, "It's made out of several different kinds of berries and fungi that are grown in Haven." 15 + 1

"I see," Artemis said trying another sip, "And the look?"

"Oh nothing," she said, taking a small drink, "I just find it funny that the great Artemis Fowl the second, is drinking a smoothie with only a little complaint, and walking in public with it too. What will the press think of this?" 35 + 2

Artemis smiled, "More than likely, it provides ample evidence that I have indeed lost my mind, and need to be committed forthwith."

They laughed, and reminisced for the entire night. It became easier for Artemis to lose himself in the conversation, but the numbers were always there. Just outside his sight, and just outside his grasp.

Four is death. Four is death. Four is death. Four is death.

He shook his head to cast the numbers away.

"Are you okay?" 5 – 2

"I apologize, my head hurts."

"No need to apologize, it's alright," 5 + 1 Holly said, smiling comforting.

Artemis held is head for five minutes, and then sighed, "I look forward to when this will all be over."

Holly nodded, "I will be too Arty." _5 good_

He smiled, and wondered why he continued letting her use his mom's pet name, but ignored it for now, "I'm also a little sore."

"Oh yeah the exercises," Holly said, remembering that calisthenics was on the treatment plan, "What do they have you doing?" _10 good_

Artemis shook his head, "The usual array of stretches and other techniques to release stress, but that was not what I was talking about."

Holly raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's sore then?" 5 – 2

"My chest," he said, putting a hand over it, "where you hit."

She gave him a dirty look, "I'm not going to apologize." _5 good_

"Oh heaven forbid," Artemis said sarcastically, "That Captain Holly Short apologize. That isn't why I brought it up," he moved his hand to the table, and started drumming a Debussy works, "It was mostly to inform you of my well being."

"Mostly?" 1

"Also to instill feelings of guilt," Artemis said, keeping his face calm, "So that it might not become habit for you to inflict pain on me."

Holly grinned, walked over to the human, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?"

"Mostly to show you the consequences on what it is to try and influence my behavior with negative reinforcement."

"I suppose," Artemis said smiling, "I'll ask. Mostly?"

"Also I really like hitting you."


	8. Tenth Day

Tenth Day

_So I was a little worried when I woke up today, and I couldn't type anything on Microsoft Word. So after some research I found out that you have to register it to make it work...I lost those keys a long time ago. Oh well, I downloaded the OpenOffice thing, and am going to see how it works. Permanent Vacation off the Trigun Soundtrack, and Gates to Gnomeria by Andy Mckee. -Partheon_

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"How did you sleep?"

"Adequate," he said, stretching out his back, "I never realized sleeping on a couch was so uncomfortable."

Holly suppressed a grin, "Unfortunately, that's all I have so you're just going to have to live with it."

Artemis nodded, "I wasn't trying to sound like I was complaining," he took the medication that Holly offered, and after finishing, "But I digress, what do you have planned tonight for dinner?"

"Well," Holly started, "Nothing really except the usual. Why do you have something planned?"

"Actually I was hoping we might eat out tonight," Artemis said.

"Really, why?"

"Variety," Artemis said, and then motioned at the kitchen, "Even though I enjoy your cooking, I find myself longing for something more than canned vegetables."

"I guess," the elfish woman commented, thinking the same thing, "You have any recommendations?"

"Atlantis food sounds more than enjoyable."

Holly thought of what Atlantis restaurant were nearby, and then thought about how likely that they would accommodate the human, "I'd have to call ahead, and make some reservations."

"Or to see if they have any reservations about serving me."

"Did Artemis Fowl just make a joke?"

"More evidence of me losing my mind."

They agreed that she would make the calls while Artemis was at his appointment. There was still some time, so Holly went over to her workstation and finished some last minute touches on her report. Artemis walked over to his laptop, and worked on the epic that Orpheus had started. Orion and Orpheus peered over his shoulder. Orion had a large smile on his face, and Orpheus made recommendations. Cerberus sat at another chair dozing, and Rook was over by Holly's workstation trying to piece together what she was working on.

"I am glad that we are eating out tonight," Rook said, walking over after figuring out his appointed task, "I'm thinking swordfish tonight, if they have it."

"I find it unlikely," Cerberus said tiredly, "We'll have to settle for bits of kelp and seaweed."

"No," Orpheus responded, "Remember when we were on the Atlantis shuttle a few years back. Mr. Diggums had ate it all, but there was definitely fish on the menu," Orpheus then turned his attention back on the laptop, "Artemis that isn't believable. You must have more subtlety first, here like this," he then leaned in and typed some words, "There, better."

Artemis nodded, but then commented, "But I believe that this phrasing is stronger," and then he deleted a few words, and typed his own.

Orpheus agreed, and the more important discussion of what could and could not be on the menu continued. Orion listened with only slight interest, before his smile deepened. He intended to be the principle personality tonight, because in his mind he saw another opportunity to try and influence Ms. Short's to reciprocating his feelings. Perhaps there was a way for him to acquire flowers before the meeting? No, there was any time before she picked Artemis up from the clinic. Would flowers even grow underground? I suppose if they had a green house. Idly, he walked away from the group, and watched Holly complete her work.

Her brow was slightly creased as she concentrated on her work, her mismatched eyes focusing with determination. Eyes that spoke volumes of their shared connection, and could play Orion's heart in loops with a mere glance. Her lips were pursed, and Orion could remember every detail of the kiss shared only a few months ago. How warm they were, how fragile they felt, how it caused a flood of endorphins in his brain.

"Orion, stop your doting," Cerberus said from the table, "The others wished to encourage a headache by asking you your opinion on the supposed menu."

Orion stopped his musings on the lovely Ms. Short, and walked over to give his opinion.

_A shorter update than usual, but I'll compensate by making the night chapter longer. -Partheon_


	9. Tenth Night

Tenth Night

_So on Monday I have a psychiatric appointment, and I don't know whether or not I'm going to be able to update the day chapter on time. If I don't I'll make sure to update it whenever I get back. I'm glad that you all are enjoying it! It's actually kinda tricky, and I've been fearing that my Holly is out of character. It's really hard because she's a different gender and species. Also I'm usually very clueless when it comes to women (my ex-girlfriend could tell you many stories), but I'm glad this isn't the case. As always, enjoy the story. Tonight is Key's to the Hover Car by Andy McKee, and The Promise by When in Rome. This is what I imagine happens when a principle personality needs to be picked.-Partheon_

Artemis was strapped down on a gurney, a piece of rubber in his mouth to prevent him from chewing through his tongue. A metal crown adorned his head, wires connected like a braids of silver. Different instruments to measure all of his functions were around the room, a trained staff member next to it to make sure that nothing went wrong in the procedure. Dr. Argon stood nearby to oversee the treatment, and was flanked by junior members of the Brotherhood to observe. But Artemis was alone. Pain shot through his head, followed by an overwhelming urge to seize and lose consciousness. A nurse nearby waited until it was safe to approach, and laid an open palm on his forehead, causing little blue sparks to travel and keep Artemis well enough for the next series of shocks.

Artemis's Subconscious

Artemis was back in the manor. It was the gardens, and everything looked to be in full bloom. He looked around, and saw Orion dressed in a puffed up white shirt, and red trousers. A rapier was by his side, and a rakish hat was on his crown.

Orion drew his sword, and declared, "This is my chance! I shall not fail you Lady Holly," then he charged forward to the manor, where the chamber that lead to Artemis's consciousness lay, "With your thought guiding me, I cannot lose!"

Artemis got up weakly, but was brought down to his knees when a surge of electricity caused a torrent of pain. Cerberus was at his side then, and helped him up.

"We can let that fool get ahead," Cerberus said, he pulled out a pearl handled Colt .45, "Are you good to move?"

Artemis nodded, and both raced to the manor.

Dr. Argon's Clinic

Orpheus was suddenly woken up from his musings, and found himself strapped to a bed. His eyes opened wide, and was about to say something to stop the pain, when suddenly rivers of electricity ran through his veins silencing him.

Artemis's Subconscious

Artemis misstep as he climbed the front porch, but Cerberus kept him moving. They ran though the opened doors of the Manor, looking for Orion. Cerberus saw him climbing the stairs, and raised his gun, lining up the shot. His posture perfect, he carefully squeezed a shot. As if he knew it was occurring, Orion surged forward, ducking for cover, and the shot barely missed him. The romantic was protected by the banister of the stairs, and looked cautiously from it to check Cerberus. The genius down stairs was moving slowly to the side to get a shot off, Orion's frame was only partially hidden from view.

Orion quickly looked around for anything that might help him, and what he disappointed him. If he tried to make a run for it, Cerberus would shoot him. Just like he did last time Orion had tried to take command of Artemis. Thinking quickly Orion noticed the chandelier, and decided to go for it, after all a hero does not hesitate when his love is on the line. He feigned as if he was going to go forward, but quickly rolled back to his position, a shot impacted near him as the feign partially worked. With a quickness not usually suited to Artemis, leaped on to the chandelier, causing it to rock forward at a high speed, and to lurch down as it was not made to accommodate the boy's weight.

Cerberus could not believe his eyes. The idiot had reached a new low. Two more shots rang out as Cerberus tried to hit the suicidal teen, missing him only by fractions as he moved around, causing the frail holding to almost break from its secure fixture on the ceiling.

Suddenly, the chandelier came crashing down, just as Orion had planned. He timed his descent, and sprang from his gilded post. Catching Cerberus off guard, the blade sank in the gunman's hand, causing him to lose control of the weapon. The gun fell on the floor, and Cerberus took a couple of steps back, holding on to his injured hand.

Both eyed each other, and Orion spoke haughtily, "Villain, it seems as if you've been disarmed. Surrender now, and I won't run you through."  
Cerberus weighed his options, as of yet he hasn't fallen in this combat. In the fight for Artemis's mind no one could truly die, it was more like you were stalled, because you had to recover. To truly eradicate a rival was unknown to the personalities. But Cerberus had some ideas, he just needed time to discover it.

He grinned internally knowing Orion had yet to discover it either, but kept his face calm, and his voice accusing, "Doesn't seem very honorable to fight someone with a handicap, are you not man enough to fight me honestly?"

"Spoken by the cad with a fire arm," Orion retorted raising the blade chest high.

Artemis buckled to the ground.

Two shots rang out.

Dr. Argon's Clinic

Artemis looked around, and saw the clinic. He saw a doctor's hand near the button. Dr. Jerbal nodded.

Artemis's Subconscious

Artemis woke up to both Orion and Cerberus on the ground. Neither bleed, but both slowly dissolved into electric sparks. The sparks slowly traveled towards the conduit upstairs to facilitate the personality that would become the principle.

Rook calmly walked in through the front door, a SIG saucer at his side. He casually walked over to Artemis, and put the gun to his head. The bullet penetrated, and Artemis became sparks.

Rook nodded to himself, congratulating himself on a job well done. He had taken care of Orpheus a little while ago, and now it was time to claim his prize. Slowly walking upstairs, he paused when a sharp pain coursed through his head. A pulsing headache took its place, and it took all his energy just to move forward. As of yet, he had no desire to become the principle personality, but now something drove him to press for it.

He walked into the central control room, and a semi suspended pipe was sticking from the wall. Rook lowered himself into it, and started to crawl through the mass.

Dr. Argon's Clinic

A shock brought Rook to life. He breathed in, and a wave of sensations bombarded him.

'So this is what it's like outside,' he thought, 'No wonder everyone tries to get out.'

Rook had only been out one time before, and that was against his will so it wasn't a pleasant experience. But now, he might be able to get used to this. Maybe he would try and win again when Artemis fell asleep, but without the help of electric shocks Artemis had the upper hand. Sometimes he couldn't even manifest while Artemis slept.

Dr. Argon ceased the therapy, it had been going on for several hours. Now it was to determine which personality had overcome the others. Atlantis Complex was challenging in the fact that some personalities were stronger than other. Usually the inherent personality has the upper hand, because of the establishment of self-identity. But Artemis's case was interesting, because instead of creating separate identities, Artemis created different aspects of himself to escape guilt. All of the personalities have shown themselves to Argon (except for the twins and the dangerous personality, but Orion explained that they inhabit the lower subconscious, and don't have enough strength to manifest) but only Cerberus, Orion, and Artemis have stayed outside for an extended time.

"Hello," Jerbal said warmly, "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking."

The patient's eyes were still glossy, and was breathing deeply. His hazel eye slowly moved until Argon was in sight, before returning to focus on the ceiling. They sat in silence for a time, before Jerbal motioned for the nurses to unfasten the patient. An orderly kept his hand near his buzz baton just in case the mud-man became violent. When he was unstrapped, he felt his wrists, and stood up wobbly.

He stared at the doctor, and the doctor handed him some medication. Rook grabbed the tablets, and drank them with the water provided.

"Alright," Jerbal said motioning the human to follow, "Let us continue with the healing process."

"So the mud-boy still hasn't figured out that it pulls out yet?"

Holly grinned into the receiver, "Nope," there was a short whiny of laughter from the other end, "I've been thinking of placing a wager, you in?"

"Hmm," the four legged genius said contemplating, "I'd wager a pound of gold on two weeks."

"Okay," Holly said typing it into her cell phone, "Mulch has a week from now, and Day has two months. I have three months and two weeks."

"Excuse me a second," Foaly said, and then had a quick conversation that was muffled, "Caballine want's to have four days from now."

"No problem," Holly said adding the new bid.

"Okay Holly, have to go," Foaly said quickly, "Seems as if a foal is out on the lose. Bye now."

"Bye."

Rook did not answer any of the questions asked by the doctor, but did do the exercises they asked with no complaint. And when that was done he waited for Ms. Short to pick him up.

Holly walked into the clinic many hours later, and the receptionist made sure to page Dr. Argon immediately. The doctor showed up a few minutes later with a neutral expression. She didn't know what that would mean, so she braced herself for the worse.

"Hello Captain Short," Jerbal greeted, "It seems Artemis did not feel like sharing today, and has been real quiet. It's normal though, but I'd keep a close eye on him anyway."

Holly agreed, and smiled at Artemis, "You ready to go human?"

Rook nodded, following the elfish woman out of the clinic. What he felt outside surprised him. Haven was so beautiful, so full of life. The air was stale, but carried with it thousands of scents. His eyes captured as much of the sights as it could, and he felt his brain trying to process all of the information. It was almost a sensory overload for him, and it took all of his will power to not appear different.

"I found a place," Holly said conversationally, "Took a while. I guess not many places want to cater to a ex-criminal."

Rook absentmindedly paid attention, but responded, "That's unfortunate, but we'll manage I should think."

Holly glanced over at the human, but didn't say anything.

They walked in silence for a while, before Holly asked, "You're not Artemis, are you?"

"A tricky question," Rook responded, still eying the structures of Haven, "It depends on your definition. Also on whether or not you agree with Cerberus that we are all just different personalities possessing a body," and then he looked over at her, "But no, I am not Artemis."

The elfish captain thought about the different personalities, and guessed, "Orpheus."

Rook chuckled, "No, but I can see where you would think it him. He would also be more preoccupied with the surroundings than his companion. I apologize, this is just my first time being the principle, it's a little overwhelming," he then stopped, and turned to Holly, hand extended, "I have no name yet, but if you wish to call me by one, it is Rook."

She cautiously shook Rooks hand, before venturing out, "Oh yes, the imaginary one."

A laugh, "You've been talking to Cerberus."

"A few times," her face suggesting that it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Rook nodded, he understood the attitude, "He frequently insults me with that. I don't think he grasps the irony all the time."

"I guess not."

"I did not wish to ruin your evening," Rook said, "The only other alternative would be Orion. He seemed dogged to be the principle, more so than usual."

"I see," she said, not seeing it at all.

A uncomfortable silence settled in, and it was mutually decided to continue their way to the apartment. Rook accidentally bumped into her, and apologized, claiming that the therapy had weakened him. The reporters were gone, and Holly found out why, the commander was giving a press conference in a few days as a state of address, so more than likely the reporters were moving to other projects.

"When are the reservations?"

Holly checked her time piece, "About an hour from now."

Rook smiled, "That's fine, I'll leave you alone til then."

She nodded, and walked over to her workstation. Not noticing that her buzz baton was missing from its holster until she sat down.

Rook walked into the room, and sat himself on the couch. He stripped out of his jacket, and his buttoned up shirt, exposing his naked chest. This little exercise had done wonders, and has given him inspiration. Perhaps he would try again to become the principle, but right now? He was intruding, this wasn't suppose to be Artemis's dinner with Holly. Maybe he would ask later, get to know the captain himself. His thumb pressed the trigger of the buzz baton, and wondered briefly what pained felt like, before abruptly pressing the end on his chest. The skin cracked and sizzled from impact, and Rook fell back into the couch. Pain, he found out, was the first unpleasant feature of being the principle.

Holly busted in the room, and saw Artemis's half naked body on the couch, the burn marks of the baton apparent on his chest. She crossed the room, and placed her hand near the wound. Blue sparks dripped from her hand, and quickly mended the wound. The sparks also woke Artemis from his lull.

"Holly," he asked tentatively.

"What are you thinking Rook," her eyes blazing in anger.

Artemis shook his head, "Actually, it's me Artemis."

Holly's glare did not let up, and she reupholstered her weapon, "How can I be sure?"

He thought for a second, "I suppose you can't."

A sigh, "I'm sorry Artemis," then she backed up, "I was just scared."

A smile, "I thank you for that," and then he touched his chest, and grimaced, "I guess I can't blame you for this wound."

Holly smiled, "But you can blame me for this one."

She reared back a fist, and Artemis knew that it was going to hurt.

It did. A lot.

They walked to the restaurant, looking the odd couple. Artemis in his Armani suit, and Holly in a simple LEP casual suit. Both walked with comfort of each other, but in discomfort due to the circumstances. The conversation steered towards topics of shared experience, and the superficial. When they entered, the maî·tres sat them at their appointed table.

The interior was in the theme of the Atlantis of yore. Columns of stone, and statues of ancient rulers who's names have long since been forgotten. Simulated ivy curled up the pillars, a green snake climbing its way to the top. Walls were decorated with scenes of the first sinking of Atlantis, and Artemis paid close attention, and tried to compare the facts presented with the mythology he knew of. The waiter returned with the menus, and Artemis was pleased to discover that the choice that was agreed upon earlier today was available. Holly spent some time studying the menu, but when the waiter arrived, knew what she wanted. They placed their orders, and fell into a comfortable silence. Their was music playing softly in the background, and Artemis found himself unconsciously following the beat with his fingers. He noticed sometime later, and stopped, but noticed Holly smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Holly said, "I was just wondering when you were going to stop."

"I apologize," Artemis said, "I didn't know it was bothering you."

"It isn't, I just notice you do it a lot."

Artemis sighed, "Orpheus is to blame."

"Ah," Holly said, "That makes sense."

The silence continued, until the waiter came back with their drink orders.

Artemis took a sip of cool, refreshing water, and said, "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality."

"It's not a problem Artemis," she said, drinking a wine grown underground, "Your hurting, and you're my friend. I don't mind helping in the slightest."

Artemis smiled, "Friend, huh? Who would have thought?"

Holly grinned, "Not anyone."

"I am pleased to have you as my friend Holly."

"Like wise, Arty."


	10. Eleventh Day

Eleventh Day

_Sorry about not updating. My mom is considering a job in another state, and asked me to go through my closet, and help move some furniture around. It took me, and a friend, several hours to go through the closet. What I found? A Wishbone doll (I kept it), a VHS player, a tv from the seventies (I don't know how it got there), and several assortments of empty game cases. A little while after moving the furniture, I hung out with my friend playing Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. Tell me if this fits into the mythos: A large Hydra Gundam with several stalks extending out with a head on the end, and a large body with a gigantic cannon that takes 1/8 of your health with every hit. Then if you bring it down less than 50% than it grows stronger. It just refused to die, and when we got close on our hyperbillonth time, our AI partner got insta killed, and we raged quit. This was after an hour of working on it. Rawr! Okay so here we go! -Partheon_

Artemis woke up, and stretched his sore muscles. He did not anticipate how uncomfortable laying on a couch was, and momentarily thought of transferring gold to Holly so that she might buy a bed. Shaking his head, he decided against it. It was after all her house, and he did not have a right to ask her to make adjustments based solely on his needs.

"We can make at least make a recommendation," Cerberus said annoyed, "It's not as if there is any harm in asking."

Artemis nodded, "Let's make the offer later," he got up from the couch, and walked over to his suit case, and changed into his suit.

Orpheus was quietly conducting in front of the mirror, and Orion was sitting on the couch sulking. Rook was positioned at the door to keep track of where Holly was. There was a glare coming from the couch, but Rook didn't seem to mind.

"I should have been the one to accompany Lady Holly," Orion said, for the thousandth time.

Rook said impassively, "I apologize. I didn't even know that was happening."

Orion narrowed his eyes, studying Rook's face. After a while he looked away, and Rook smiled a little.

"I saw that smile!"

"And a smile affirms guilt? Alert all the police stations, and tell them to put a comedian on retainer. Think of all the time saved from actually accumulating evidence," Rook paused, "They could even begin the search for your missing common sense."

Cerberus grinned openly, and Orion had a sour look on his face, and was about to respond, when Orpheus interrupted, "While they're on it, they could look for Cerberus's heart."

Everyone chuckled at that, except of Cerberus of course.

Cerberus quickly responded, "Your backbone could also be added to the search, but I don't feel they would worry about something that wasn't ever used."

Rook smiled, "I suppose that removes your heart, and Orion's wit off the list."

Artemis sighed, and quickly sought order before this escalated further, "Let's calm down, this is causing a headache."

All the personalities looked as if to argue this, but decided against it. There was always time later to insult each other, so a temporary truce, until Artemis recovered a little at least.

Artemis finished changing, and Orpheus came over fixing his tie, and Cerberus studied him. He commented that the tie was wrong, and asked for a vote. A vote of three to two, in favor of the tie, silenced him. Rook mentioned that Holly was finishing cooking, by his logic, and that it would be time to enter the dining room. The teenage genius walked out the bedroom, and sat down at the dinning table. Holly was just finishing cooking breakfast.

"You have good timing Arty," she said, "I just finished."

Artemis nodded, smiling, "I always have impeccable timing."

She rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised that you said that?"

"It shows a prolonged exposure to my presence."

"Is there a cure?"

"Sadly, no," Artemis lamented, with just the right tone of sympathy, "Don't worry, it's only occasional fatal."

Holly just fixed him with a look, "I know. I've been in the middle of most of your 'genius' schemes, remember?"

"Why do I sense that the word genius is supposed to be a sarcastic honorific?"

"Because it is," Holly responded, "Now be quiet boy, and eat your vegetables. You have a long day if front of you."

Artemis waited until Holly had sat down as well, before starting the meal, "More so than the usual?"

"Dr. Argon want's you to stay a few hours longer," Holly said, blowing slightly on the hot meal, "He says that he is having you take several medications, and he needs to see how you react."

Artemis nodded, "So am I staying overnight?"

The elfish woman shrugged, "I don't know, he said that it was a possibility."

"Very well," the human said, continuing his meal, "Perhaps then, could we leave a little early. I am a little curious on the Fountain of Youth, would you mind showing me?"

Holly chewed up her mouthful before responding, "Okay, but we got to leave after breakfast then."

Artemis agreed, and both finished their breakfast in peace.

_A shorter chapter, sorry. Am a little tired from the day. Will write more later._


	11. Eleventh Night

Eleventh Night

_I couldn't sleep. My ex tried calling me again, and I didn't pick up. She left me a message. She calls me less of a man, she calls me a coward, and all she wants is to talk to me and get a sense of closure. All I can think is 'what do you want me to say?' She was the one that manipulated me into doing what she wanted, she was the one that would blame me for everything wrong in the relationship, she was the one that would hurt herself and blame me. Yeah, I have my faults, but the difference was, is that when she pointed out a mistake I would try and do something about it. I wouldn't succeed all the time, but at least I tried. Whenever I would point out her mistakes, I was throwing them in her face. And oh yeah, if I mentioned that her attempted suicides bothered me, I was an ass because she thought she could trust me more than to just throw it in her face. And every time I would try and break it off, she would just look me straight in the face and say, 'go ahead, but I don't have a reason to live, so it's your choice'. Sigh, it's enough for me not to believe in relationships, but you know what? I'm not going to let it get me down. Thank you for letting me indulge myself a little –Partheon_

Twelve Day Ago:

"The patient is responding well to the drugs we have given him," Dr. Argon explained, "And we are projecting a full recovery, within the week."

Dr. Argon's team of doctors nodded, and they continued walking down the corridor.

"Now, this patient," Jerbal pointed to an observational mirror, "Is a special case. This is the notorious Artemis Fowl," he then waited for the interns to get over their shock, "And he has come down with a case of Atlantis Complex. Now ordinarily this would be simple enough to cure, but can someone tell me why there are some complications?"

One doctor, a small pixie, raised her hand.

"Yes Pearl?"

"Because he is the first documented human to ever have it?"

Jerbal nodded, "Yes, which does add a layer of complexity, but why does him being human matter?"

She thought for a second, "Because his brain chemistry is different. The medications we have would not have the same effect as they would for one of the People."

"But," the head doctor started, "how does the medication now relieve the Complex in different species of the People? Medication we have now works just as well on gnomes, as it does pixies."

The young doctor's eyes narrowed, thinking hard on the question proposed, "The medication works with the natural magic in the body?"

"Yes, but since the patient is human, and magic is not an inherent part of him, what can we do for him?"

The team of doctors thought hard on the subject, but no answer came readily up.

"The answer," Jerbal announced, after a fashion, "That there is very little. We're in a gray area right now. EST works in stimulating the brain, causing the personalities to shift, giving us an answer to what we are dealing with. The medication we have now is working, but not nearly at the right effectiveness. We can increase the dosage, but we don't know how his body would handle it. No. 1, the demon warlock, has agreed to flush any remaining magic in his body, but I have asked him to hold until we can understand what ramifications it would do."

"Why are you telling us this," one doctor, a sprite with long wings and ruby eyes, asked.

"Because," Dr. Argon said, a smile forming on his lips, "This is your new project. You all will be assisting me directly in the treatment of the human," he paused, letting his words sink in, "And we will be starting immediately."

He then ordered the different doctors to their assigned tasks.

Present Day

Dr. Argon limped into the room, and greeted Artemis, "Hello Artemis, how are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling fine doctor," Artemis responded, "Although I do labor some trepidation over the nature of today's visit."

"I thought Captain Short would tell you," Jerbal said.

The human nodded, "May I ask on what you will be doing?"

"Certainly," the doctor said, leading Artemis to an observation room, "The goal of today is two fold. We will first give you an infusion of a new drug we have designed, and secondly we will be giving milder shocks to the entire brain, instead of one spot done repeatedly."

Artemis pieced together the information, and while he was doing that, Dr. Argon continued his explanation, "This drug is the work of five qualified doctors, working around the clock, for the last twelve days. I know this might not seem much too human standards, but with the level of technology we have at our disposal, twelve days is the equivalent of several months of work."

Artemis smiled, understanding the Fairies racism of humans was justified on some level, still did not like being insulted, but held his tongue in check. For now, at least. Maybe later he'll ask how the divorce proceedings were going. No, too obvious. He did some quick calculations. I'll tell him how my subconscious guilt is causing physical pain to manifest on my body, and ask him if there was any medications could treat it. Jerbal limped over to the door to open it, and Artemis nodded. That should work.

Holly sank into a mud bath, and let the last few days just float away. It was stressful enough just dealing with the human teen on a regular day. You add a mental disorder (a small part of her said, _add another)_, and you have one annoying mud-boy.

'But,' she thought, 'It wasn't all bad.'

She had enjoyed last night, because it had been just her and Artemis. It was just like he said, they never just hung out, and last night really was just that. Sure he did have some ticks that betrayed that he wasn't all there, but he seemed to, in Holly's mind at least, lose himself in the evening. Also it had been nice to eat something different, she really should make a grocery list, and she was on paid sick/vacation leave. Maybe they should go out to eat again? Why not? She could take him to a stink worm parlor, and try and convince him that it's Italian. And when he saw through that, they could go instead to _Fox Lives in the Winds_, and enjoy some gourmet stew. All these thoughts, and more circled her head as she lost herself in the bath.

Artemis was asleep to put it kindly. A drug induced daze, would be closer to the truth. This was a good sign, as this showed that the medication would facilitate his sleep. Sleeping was key to recover, because sleeping with Atlantis Complex was usually very difficult. Frequently, the delusions or paranoid compulsions kept the patient awake, or would wake him as he felt some primeval fear grip him.

Dr. Argon had to think for a moment, before he decided to call Captain Short and tell her that he was going to keep Artemis overnight. He wanted to observe his sleeping schedule, and make sure he slept through the night. Also, if this treatment worked, it would mean that he would have less frequent appointments. The patient would only have to come in for an infusion every two weeks, and get the EST every three days. There also, if they worked, pills that the patient could take whenever the compulsions expressed themselves. They would know by the end of the night how it worked. Jerbal smiled as he studied the machine in front of him that tracked Artemis's brain waves showing him that he was sleeping soundly. This was good.


	12. Twelfth Day

Twelfth Day

_Ok, over ambition has slowed this project some what. My beta tester has a very busy life and has unfourtantly only told me now that she will be unable to test my work. As such I reopen the offer to anyone that wants to take. I thank all of you for your kind words, I really don't deserve it(modesty), but I'm going to continue updating at least once or twice a week. Thanks again, and I will update you later on things happening-Partheon_

"How are you feeling, Artemis?"

"Much better, I feel more in control of my mind than I have in a while."

"Now," Dr. Argon started, knowing that the mud boy was his equal decided to treat him as such, "This medication, as you know, is not a cure all. What this medication is designed to do is stabilize brain chemistry. There is still going to be more EST and other tests, but we are confident that this drug will be able to lessen how often we must do it. We are projecting that if the medication does what it is supposed to we should be able to be cured of Atlantis Complex syndromes within a few months."

"Will this control the personality shifts," Artemis asked.

The doctor shrugged honestly, "We are unsure. We believe that it should maximize the personality in control for an extended amount of time, and while here we will be trying to exert your personality more."

The young genius noticed flaws in that type of reasoning, but decided that he didn't have enough evidence to disprove him so he kept quiet.

"As of right now, we are done. I will send for my receptionist to alert Captain Short."

Holly appeared about thirty minutes after she was summoned, and had two smoothies in her hand. She offered Artemis the one on her left, and he took it. Jerbal and Holly exchanged some words, but Artemis only casually listened letting the new found control of his mind far more interesting. The personality projections were not around, and their whispering wasn't apparent. Fours were not in sight, and he could recall memories that were not plagued with alterations. He followed Holly when the discussion was over and started on the journey home.

"So Fowl," Holly started, then drank a little from her smoothie, "How you feeling?"

"Well, in fact," Artemis nodded, "I feel a weight has been lifted."

Holly smiled, "Good."

They walked in silence for a few blocks, and then Artemis asked, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Holly admitted, "Mostly catching up on old paperwork. It's amazing to me that the John Spiro incident was years ago, but I still have to fill paperwork about it."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, and Holly continued, "I'm serious. They have me now filling out documentation about why I unshielded when there was a high chance of someone seeing me," she sighed, "I'm not even into the paperwork about the second Opal incident."

They both shared a moment of silence for the Commander, before Artemis asked, "What is on the schedule for tonight?"

Holly grinned, "We're going to watch television."

Artemis blinked.

"Yup, I think what we have to watch should be very illuminating for you about the social framework of the faerie species."

"I see."

_Next times chapter will be a lot longer. But right now I have 2 essays to write, the life of a college student is nothing but loads of paperwork that no one will read. It's interesting to think that something adherently sacred will only be shared between you and the professor, and only they will be able to tell you if it's worth something. Ever think that school is just a way for the paper companies to make money? –Partheon_

_I do._


	13. Twelfth Night

Twelfth Night

_To all those that are interested (kinda wish I could put up pictures) I went to: Ireland, Scotland, England, Wales, Germany, Belgium, France, Austria, Italy, and Greece. It was a blast. –Partheon_

"And in this corner we have the terror of the underground, the unstoppable, the unbeatable, the Grim Comet!"

Uproarious applause, hoots, hollers, and whistling followed the announcement.

"Good," Holly said happily, sinking into her chair, "It's just starting."

"Now," a sprite in a white and black uniform said loudly into a microphone, his wings allowing him to hover in-between two bulked up gnomes, "I want a good dirty fight!"

The crowd roared in excitement, and the referee made a cutting motion with his hand. Gradually the gravity inside the battle dome disappeared and the two gnomes launched themselves at the other, all the while the crowd cheered for blood.

"What on earth are we watching?"

"Wrestling," Holly stated, "I looked at the previews while you were at the hospital. It should be a good fight. Grim Comet has won 113 consecutive matches, but Super Viper has about twenty pounds on him."

Artemis just looked helplessly at her as she watched very attentively at the fight. Both sides initiated grapples, punches to the kidneys, and with vicious kicks. Throwing the opponent into the sides of the chamber was a strategy as well. Super Viper led in with heavy punches, using his weight advantage to slam Grim Comet into walls. Grim Comet though was faster and more agile than the Viper, and frequently darted around throwing his opponent into the sides of the arena.

"How can people find this fascinating," Cerberus asked out loud.

"I have some ideas, but none of them are very comforting," Artemis replied.

Cerberus sat on the ground on the right side of Artemis, cross legged his head resting on his fist as he watched the fight. Orpheus watched intently sitting next to him, while Orion sat on the right side of Holly more interested in her than the program. Rook was lying on his stomach to the left of Artemis watching the program with only minimal interest.

"I mean," Cerberus continued, "Juliet has dedicated her life to this profession, and why?"

"I have no idea," Artemis sighed, "I suppose it could be for the attention of the crowd."

"Supplementing the love of the crowd for the love she never got as a child?"

Rook shook his head, "Plausible, but I don't think so."

Nods from Artemis and Orpheus, while Orion said, "I think it has something to do with the drama and energy of it all, it seems very exciting."

Orpheus ventured out a comment, "I actually enjoy this a little."

Collective raised eyebrow, and Rook saying, "Elaborate."

"Not for the fight, heavens no, it's very barbaric. However, the technology needed to stage such an event is intriguing. And the realization that they must have had this technology for so long that it has penetrated the public sector," he then paused for dramatic effect, "Now that is an enjoyable thought."

Artemis thought for a moment, "Means that more than likely the security surrounding the blueprints would be minimal."

Cerberus nodded, but didn't say anything. He casually looked over to where Orion was and frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Huh," Orion said intelligently, breaking from his reverie, "Oh nothing just admiring her as she watches so intently. She's so beautiful when she is enjoying herself."

"Mr. Comet looks to be the better fighter," Rook said, completely ignoring what Orion said, causing Orion's eyes to narrow slightly. It was a new strategy they have thought of, to ignore Orion when he talks about Holly, hoping that he'll stop annoying the rest of them with it.

"Indeed," Orpheus stated continuing to ignore Orion's comment, "See how he leads the serpent with his body language?"

Super Viper was thrown against the wall, but turned to put his feet under himself and sprung at Grim Comet at full speed, putting him into a headlock. The resulting push also propelled them forward into a wall slamming Grim's body. Grim struggled against the grip with his upper body, while his legs searched for a protrusion on the wall. Finding one, the wrestler secured his lower body. He then bent his body, in a more flexible way then you would anticipate for someone so stocky, slamming his opponent that hung on top of him into the wall.

Holly looked over to Artemis and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Artemis looked over to her, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason," she then looked back to the screen and noticed that the program was in a commercial. Artemis seemed more fidgety and was whispering under his breath. Obviously the medication wasn't working as perfectly as everyone had hoped. Not number conscious, but definitely 'off'. She decided to write it in her report later, but for now she was going to enjoy herself.

"So what do you think of the fight?"

Artemis replied, "I enjoy it thus far. I can tell that Mr. Comet is going to win, and it will be by a knock out. The technology involved is where most of attention is now focused."

"Wait back up," Holly said incredulously, "You're saying that you know the outcome of the fight with only watching five minutes of it. Explanation mud-boy."

"It's quite simple really," Artemis said in his smug way that made Buddhist monks want to strangle him, "Mr. Comet is the better fighter and has been manipulating his adversary in order to create dramatic tension for the crowd. His first job is still to be an entertainer. While it looks like Mr. Viper has an advantage, he is easily baited and is playing directly into Mr. Comet's hands. I wouldn't be surprised if in the next few minutes the deciding move is made into Mr. Comet's favor."

Holly just shook her head, "You got all that in five minutes?"

"Actually about two, I told you that I was mostly focusing on the technology."

"I don't think she believes you," Rook said, when Holly turned her head to stare at the screen.

"Belief is inconsequential," Cerberus stated, "doesn't change the facts."

Orion looked around and said, "We should make Ms. Short some popcorn."

Everyone just shook their head and continued their strategy.

"Besides," Artemis said, his vampire teeth showing "Didn't I tell you I know the future?"

She shook her head, and was about to say something when the commercial break ended.

It continued where it had left off where the Super Viper had the Grim Comet in a headlock and it looked like the end for Comet's consecutive winning streak. The Comet continued to slam the Viper into the wall, but the Viper just tightened his grip like a python with its prey. Suddenly Grim bent close, unsecured himself from the wall, and sprung from his secure spot, aiming for the ceiling. Viper hit the ceiling hard and inadvertently loosened his grip. Grim responded by breaking the grip and spinning Viper multiple times at a great speed before stopping him when his head was facing the ground. He then wrapped his legs around his opponent, putting him in a vice grip. Super struggled while Grim placed his hands on the ceiling, and with all his strength pushed off. Comet lived up to his name when they rocketed down and slammed the floor hard. He then disentangled himself from his opponent and flexed his muscles. The sprite came over and declared, after a cursory glance at Viper, Grim Comet the winner. Slowly the gravity returned to the chamber, and the Viper slunk down from his spot to the floor, when two female pixies in nurse outfits picked him up in a stretcher and led him out. Comet merely floated gently to the ground and, with his fists proudly in the air, walked out.

While the crowd roared over their champion's victory, Holly glanced over to Artemis, who just simply smiled.

"Does the world just go out of its way to prove you right?"

Artemis looked her right in the eyes and said, "I like to think so."


	14. Thirteenth Day

Treatment

_Trying something different here, tell me if you like it. Next update will be next Friday. By the way still looking for a beta-reader, when I find one I'm going to flush out the previous chapters and republish the story. Enjoy – Partheon_

Thirteenth Day

The door to the bedroom was quietly closed; it was a little past midnight. Cerberus walked over to the work station and sighed. This evening was the press conference for the LEP commander, Cerberus refused to play into the commander's ego by calling him Trouble, and he was no closer to finding a way to humiliate the commander. He had not forgiven Kelp for his slight against Artemis, and Cerberus would make him pay in spades for it.

Hacking quickly into Holly's computer, he delved deeper into the LEP main database. Kelp's reputation was solid. Not any bad marks on his work and nothing shock provoking in his personal life. This was discouraging. Cerberus's eyes started to glaze over as he read yet another testimonial of the commander's ability.

_Wouldn't it be easier just to kill him?_

Cerberus shook his head and looked around urgently.

"Where did that come from," he asked himself. When no answers came to mind, he was forced to return to his work. Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way? Cerberus drummed his fingers on the desk, softly as to not draw attention, and tried to open his mind to other venues of attack. After a few minutes of contemplation he smiled. Commander Kelp was a highly decorated veteran with not even a single sick day taken. His brother on the other hand…

The teen genius looked on the net for any information that the press had on Kelp's brother and was pleased. Apparently the press was aware that the commander had a brother, but they are completely unaware of the complete ineptitude that is 'Grub' (Cerberus could not understand what was wrong with this family) Kelp. Now if one of the reports that are buried in the younger Kelp's file is true, and Cerberus was confident that it was, he allowed Opal to escape while he watched Westerns. All Cerberus had to do was write a program that would send the information to a large news agency while Artemis was scheduled to having his brain fried.

A frown appeared on his pale face when he thought about the EST. Cerberus was starting to suspect that the doctors would be able to find a way to cure Artemis, but at what cost? He had an idea on how to cure this affliction, but it would require venturing deeper into Artemis's subconscious. The subconscious was not for the faint of heart. Artemis had birthed him out of that place, but unlike the others Artemis created he still remembered that _place_. It was a constant shifting maze with passage ways that lead to reptilian instincts, generative long term memories, and dead places in the brain. Added troubles of the subconscious were the twin Minotaur prowling this maze: Otos and Ephilates.

Cerberus had been thinking on this move for a long time. Now is the time to execute it. He finished his program and walked back to the bedroom. The elfin woman was still sleeping soundly when he entered and he quietly closed the door. Silently he made his way to his couch scowling at it. This was demeaning. How much longer do they expect him to tolerate this sleeping arrangement? His back was in a constant state of soreness and his feet hung off the sides. Sitting on the bed he glanced over at the elf he shared the room with.

Her eyes were open.

"Is everything alright Artemis," she asked with a hoarse voice.

A few moments pass as Cerberus pondered the question and instead of answering he laid down. He pulled the blanket over himself and turned with his back to the Captain. If she was concerned she didn't project it, for which he was eternally grateful for. Was everything alright?

"Complicated question," he mused initially. Immediately after he thought that he dismissed it. It wasn't inherently difficult; he was just making it difficult. In its simplicity the question was asking if he was 'alright'. What did that mean? He thought on that for a few moments. She was just expressing concern for her friend. Cerberus is not her friend Artemis; therefore, he should not answer for him.

The teen turned his body, shifting uncomfortably on the small couch, until he faced the captain. She was still awake and was staring at him, presumably awaiting his answer.

Cerberus thought of his feelings for the woman. He felt a deep kinship and admiration for her. This caused him to frown; these feelings were forced on him by Artemis. Artemis when he created Cerberus wanted Cerberus to protect himself when he was weakening, when Orion humiliated him in front of his friends. Why leave these feeling for the Captain? The question forced Cerberus to think on his original objective.

What is best for Artemis? Cerberus thought he knew, but he must rethink his original feelings.

"I'm confused," he answered honestly.

"You're going through a lot," Holly responded, her voice clear, "its okay to be confused."

"No," Cerberus said scowling. Artemis was counting on him; this did not allow Cerberus the time to be confused. He will solve this problem quickly and decisively. Cerberus had never failed before, and he wasn't about to start now.

"Mud-boy," she said cutting through his thoughts, "you are not some sort of computer. This is not something you can just beat by pure intelligence alone. You are going to get confused and all other sorts of emotions," she stopped awkwardly.

Rolling his eyes, "Captain Short, I am not some teary eyed child clutching his blanket wondering why his body is changing. Do not treat me as such."

"I'm just trying to help," she said defensively.

His hand rose up to his face and pinched the ridge of his nose while he tried to ward off a headache, "That much is clear; however, you are trying to do so in a way that skirts the issue that you really want to discuss."

Holly narrowed her eyes. She hated how perceptive Artemis really was.

"I can not speak of Artemis's feelings towards you. He has not divulged that information to me or his journal," Cerberus moved his hand away from his face and stared at her face, "If you are concerned that he puts yours and his name in little hearts in his diary then you are mistaken."

"That's not," she started, but Cerberus cut her off.

"Captain Short say what it is that you want to say or drop it."

Both stared at each other for a few minutes. The elf opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. She turned in her bed until her back was turned to the boy.

Cerberus watched her back for a few moments. Then he closed his eyes and slept.

Artemis woke up to the sounds of someone in the kitchen. He stretched out his back and looked over to his suitcase. There was only one suit remaining, and he had no idea on how to wash clothes down here. While changing he noticed Orion reaching in and taking out a couple of ties.

"Solid red," he asked, showcasing the tie on his next, "Or something a little more bold? Perhaps this novelty tie that mum put in?"

Orpheus was looking over at the tie and shuddered, "That monstrosity with an Armani suit?"

"I like it," Orion said pouting, "It has multiple shamrocks and a smiling leprechaun. What more could you want from a tie?"

Cerberus shakes his head, "The only use for a tie like that is to hang oneself in."

A collective nod from everyone else in room caused Orion to relent, for now, and drop the tie. He rummaged through the rest of the ties, "Perhaps this green one?"

"A _green_ tie," Cerberus said, "Mother packed us a _green _tie? What on earth was she thinking?"

Orion shrugged, "I don't know, but I'd like something different then just a boring red tie," he seemed to wrestle with the tie dilemma for a few seconds before pounding his fist into his hands, "I know, we should ask princess Holly."

Cerberus's eye twitched, Rook smiled shaking his head, Orpheus was back conducting in front of the mirror, and Artemis was changing into his suit.

The young romantic looked around the room, "I wonder if we ask her if we could get something proving her favor of us."

Holly looked up from her cooking. She was hearing a strange noise. Like someone was grinding their teeth. Her eyes looked over to her bedroom. Means Artemis is awake then. What was she supposed to do? Lying on her bed staring at the ceiling half the night wondering what it was that she wanted to say was not healthy.

Artemis was a good friend. Sometimes she wanted to strangle him and sometimes she was laying down suppressive fire on demons while he figured out a way to save them all. Sometimes she wanted him to open up more and act his age but sometimes she respected that he was such an unshakeable figure. She snorted. Well was, before the Atlantis complex. He could even with all that chaos in his brain still find out a way to save the day.

"I guess," She mused, "He's important to me. But I don't feel anything _romantic_ towards him."

She nodded her head. Holly honestly felt like that. What did she know about romance anyway? Less than ten dates in her life did not make her an expert on the subject. When she thought of romance she always got uncomfortable.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Artemis exited her bedroom. He was wearing his Armani suit and had on a tie that had multiple shamrocks and a leprechaun on it.

She looked at him closely with her eyebrow raised. Did she need to take Artemis to his appointment sooner? Was this a cry for help?

She asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes and looked down at the offensive tie. He then looked back up and said angrily, "Rock crushes scissors."

_Artemis Subconscious_

Cerberus felt a pulse run through him. His eyes shot open and he noticed he was sitting in a chair. He looked around and saw large bookcases laden with thousands of books. This was the upstairs study. A smile crept onto his face; the therapy must have begun. Picking himself out of the chair he checked his shoulder holster. Inside was his trusty colt pistol with a full complement of ammo. Everything was going even better than planned as it was just a small trek from here to the room with the gateway. It was a simple matter of going there sitting in a chair and waiting.

"No time like the present," he said aloud while gripping his pistol tightly.

He walked briskly to the room and entered. Looking in he saw the pipe that led out to the conscious mind. There was a chair in the opposite corner. Cerberus walked over to it and moved it to the right of the door so that if a person were to open the door he would be in their blind spot. While he waited he put his gun on his lap and thought of the possible financial venues for the gravity manipulation device. The possibilities were tantalizing, but where is the most financial gain?

An unknown amount of time passed before someone opened the door. Cerberus chastised himself; he should have been paying closer attention. Someone came inside the room, and Cerberus quietly picked up his gun. Cautiously the figure ventured further into the room going towards the pipe. A familiar puffed up shirt and leggings came into sight. This was like Christmas and a birthday wrapped into one as Cerberus extended his arm and lined up his shot. Orion was about to step into the pipe when he felt shots hit him in the back.

"That wasn't very nice," Orion said weakly as he rolled over to look at his attacker. He was still on his feet his sword at the ready.

Cerberus narrowed his eyes. Orion should have been knocked out. It just proves Cerberus's suspicion that Orion was getting stronger. Calmly Cerberus shot him in the head. He was happy when Orion dissolved into blue energy. This was just something else he would have to consider. Reloading his gun, Cerberus lightly kicked the door shut. After he was done, he resumed his post in his chair. How much longer was Cerberus going to have to wait for him?

Cerberus had figured out his plans for the gravity manipulation devise and was then calculating the best advertising when he heard sounds coming from outside. He resumed his vigil. The figure cautiously opened the door and walked in. This teen was crouched slightly and was leading with a Sig Sauer. Perfect.

Rook carefully made his way into the room. He had taken care of Artemis and Orpheus out in the grounds, but that still left Orion and Cerberus. If either had gone through the pipe already Rook would have felt the change. When Orion was in charge Rook would feel this giddy feeling coming from Artemis frontal cortex, and when Cerberus was the main personality he would feel a cold feeling.

"I wonder what the others feel when I am in charge," he thought as he made his way to the pipe. He paused in front of it and turned around to check his back. A series of bullets impacted in his right shoulder, spinning him slightly, throwing off his aim as he shot back at his attacker. Rook fell to the ground, dropping his gun, clutching his shoulder. Cerberus was standing unharmed with his gun leveled at Rooks chest.

"Rook," Cerberus said calmly.

"Cerberus," Rook responded coolly.

"I wish to talk with you if you have a moment."

The pale teen nodded cautiously and carefully got into a sitting position, his back leaning against the pipe. His eyes momentarily scanned for his gun, only slightly out of reach, and then on to Cerberus.

Cerberus walks closer to Rook, his gun arm still extended, and sits in front of him, "I am going to put my gun off to the side. I hope this will facilitate communication."

Rook raises his eyebrows. This is odd behavior from Cerberus. "It depends on what it is that you wished to discuss."

"Indubitably," Cerberus responded placing the gun on the floor within reaching distance, "I wish to discuss some matters of importance with you."

"Why me," the teen asked he wanted to get to the heart of this matter.

"Patience, first I must ask you a question. Then I will answer yours."

"Very well, ask your question."

"Why is Artemis's brain forcing us to fight to become the principle personality?"

Rook crossed his arms and thought on the question. Cerberus patiently waited for his response. A few moments passed before Rook ventured, "He isn't sure who he wants to be the principle personality and is testing us. Artemis created each one of us with characteristics he admires, either within himself or in others: Orpheus with his artistic talent, you with your cold intellect, and Orion that allows him to fulfill fantasies."

Cerberus smiled, "You are leaving yourself out, but that is no matter. I will now answer your question. I believe that you are the best person to ally myself with to help Artemis."

"You can understand my skepticism."

"I am well aware of my behavior and actions towards you in the past; however, the past behavior is irrelevant to the current predicament," Cerberus said looking Rook deep into his mismatched eyes, "To cure Artemis of this affliction I am in need on an ally to accompany me to the subconscious."

Rook thought on the matter and asked, "Does that mean you have an idea on how to cure this disease?"

"I have a theory," Cerberus said crossing his arms and placing a hand on his chin, "That the small pocket of magic that resides in Artemis's mind is the key of curing Artemis."

"I suspected as much," Rook said, "I had come to a similar conclusion myself. Dr. Argon mentioned something in one of our sessions about the healing capabilities of magic."

Cerberus nodded, "Now you can see why I need a capable ally to try and find it. Orpheus is content with hiding here, Orion is an imbecile, and Artemis is too inconsistent."

"Inconsistent," the teen asked, "Elaborate."

"Artemis has the strength one day to be in complete control of his brain, but on the very next day is a groveling mess. He is in no condition to make the trek we must make."

"Why do you care so much about Artemis? I didn't think you have a conscience," Rook said in a matter of a fact way.

"I do not have a conscience," Cerberus answered, "I must live within the perimeters of my creation," he scowled, "However; I care about the welfare of Artemis."

Rook stared at the teen. His shoulders are a little more slumped and his eyes a little downcast, "In that case my final question. What will you do with the magic?"

Cerberus answered without hesitation, "Initially I was planning on misleading you with promises of mutual change with the intent of betraying you. Recent events have caused me to reconsider my plan on this. I want what's best for Artemis that is all I can say definitively. Perhaps with the magic secured we could collaborate on how best to accomplish this goal."

"I appreciate your honesty," Rook started, "I will need some time to think on this."

"I would not expect you to answer immediately, just to answer it in a timely fashion," Cerberus said, "Do you wish to be the principle personality?"

The teen thought on this, "I would like that."

"Then proceed," Cerberus motioned with his land to the pipe.

Rook nodded and hopped in. He started the long journey to the frontal cortex.

Cerberus started at him as he climbed through the pipe. As Rook started to get closer to the frontal cortex Cerberus felt a tranquil calm come over him.


	15. Thirteenth Night

Treatment

_Here we go! – Partheon_

Thirteenth Night

Holly entered her apartment carrying a couple of large bags. She had finally gone out and bought groceries. The elfin woman laid the bags on the table and went about organizing the contents. This had been the first time she had bought fresh vegetables in a long time. A smile crept on her pretty features as she pulled out a package of mushrooms. She was starting to feel like a civilian with all the comforts of home.

As soon as she was finished she thought on what to cook. With this thought in mind she walked over to her work station. Logging in she saw a notice about Commander Kelp's speech in a few hours. The commander was discussing the Atlantic incident which would then be opened up to questions. She sighed. Trouble was going to be grilled about the escape of dangerous convicts, their ability to get explosives, the murder of a council member, and a mud boy living underground. Holly didn't envy him at all.

"Speaking of Artemis," she mused checking her watch. It showed that Artemis was going to be done in two hours. She thought about it; gives her about an hour before she needs to pick him up. Holly thought about all the paperwork that was in front of her and frowned. No way was she going to get anything accomplished in that time. Instead she walked over to her television and decided on a human sitcom.

* * *

Dr. Argon's Hospital

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with," Dr. Argon asked smiling.

Rook blinked away the lethargy that was blanketing his mind and didn't answer.

The smile never left Jerbal's face as an orderly helped the patient out of the bed. Both of them walked out and proceeded to a small room. Inside the room was a desk with an overly stuffed chair behind it and a long table that was designed for restraining trolls with the teens coat and tie. Jerbal sat in his chair, grimacing over his injured leg, and motioned for the human to lie down. Instead the human sat on the corner nearest the doctor.

"I am going to assume that you are Rook," Jerbal said trying to make eye contact with the human. The teen met the doctor's eyes and slightly smiled. Doctor Argon wrote something on his pad, and asked, "Why are you so hesitant to talk with me?"

"What should I talk about?"

Jerbal tried to contain his enthusiasm. This was a step in the positive direction. Rook hadn't even attempted to speak with him before. The doctor calmly replied, "Anything Rook. These sessions are just about me getting to know you."

"They're really not though. It's about establishing a profile for the similarities between me and the profile you have for Artemis."

"Very perceptive," the doctor said narrowing his eyes internally. Dealing with this human was proving very difficult. He always seemed a step ahead.

"That's not all though," Rook said his smiling not leaving him, "You are trying to isolate what part of the brain I inhabit with remote scanners so that with the EST you can attempt to subtly move all of us into one spot. Then when all of us are in one spot you can use the magic that Artemis has locked in his brain and program him with the profile you have."

Dr. Argon's pen dropped to the floor and he leaned down to pick it up. How did this mud-boy even know that? Do all of the personalities know this?

Anticipating his thoughts, "Everyone already knows about this. While they can't do anything about the scanners they can control the profile you are creating."

Jerbal shook his head and coughed, "I understand that you are an intelligent human, but when it comes to analyzing humans I happen to be an authority."

"Oh. I see. Then you know all about the others means of misleading you?"

"Yes," the doctor answered with hesitation, "But why don't we discuss them."

Rook nodded, his smile never leaving his face, "Whom do you wish to discuss first?"

"Cerberus initially tried convincing me that Artemis had anti-social disorder, but then started to feed me lies about Artemis's personality. I have analyzed these lies and have come up with a composite of Cerberus's personality," Jerbal ended confidently.

"Then you haven't figured out who's composite Cerberus was feeding you," Rook said, but when the doctor looked at him confused he continued shaking his head, "Cerberus decided to give you the psychological profile of someone that Artemis has always been compared. While there are parallels, they are completely different at their core."

Rook stopped and waited for the doctor to say something. Jerbal thought hard, was this deception? What was Rook doing?

After a few moments Rook answered his own question, "Mozart."

Doctor Argon sighed and after a few scribbles on his journal continued, "So that is what Cerberus has been doing. How about Orpheus? How has he been tricking me?"

"That is a little more complicated. He has been telling you a story, but the story is written in a code. All you need to do is decipher your name from the first sentence and I'm sure a computer would be able to figure the rest out; however I can give you a summary if you want."

Jerbal frowned but nodded. Keep Rook talking and things would be clearer on who he is.

"It's about a psychiatrist. He became to be a doctor to impress his parents, but his parents weren't. They were doctors too, and pretty distinguished ones at that, so why would just becoming a doctor be an accomplishment? So he sought the approval of his peers, but found the work hard. It was hard to break new ground in a field that has so many that are better at it then what he was. This doctor decided to write papers and gain respect by consolidating ideas and findings. Still he only gained moderate esteem. What was he to do," Rook said staring deep into the transfixed doctor's eyes, "Why, the answer is simple! He would become famous,"

The doctor interrupted him, "I think that's enough."

"But we are just getting to the downfall of this tragic character. He's about to lose everything," Rook started.

"That's enough," Argon's tone was steel. Still the youth's smile did not leave him.

Rook nodded, "Orpheus can be vicious when he's angry."

Jerbal took a few moments to calm down before regaining his professionalism, "What is he angry about?"

"You haven't once asked him to be the principle personality; you've forced him to become the principle," Rook said simply, "He thinks you are rude and you haven't tried dispelling this notion so he started to weave a story."

Dr. Argon drummed his fingers, "And that leaves Orion. I know that he isn't deceiving me."

"Granted he isn't deceiving you about himself," the tone of Rook's voice shifted to one of chiding, "But if you think that he hasn't been deceiving you of Artemis's profile then you must be a poor judge of character."

"That doesn't fit his profile."

"He is still a part of Artemis," Rook said looking over to the suit and the horrendous tie, "Deceit comes as second nature. He felt bad about the others being mean to you so he decided to be honest about himself, but he knows that you are trying to make Artemis's profile the basis for the new Artemis. That means he would disappear in the process, and Orion wants to live and love."

"So what I've asked him about Artemis's memories?"

"All lies I'm afraid."

Jerbal took a few minutes of quiet speculation while the youth took the suit in hand and inspected it for spoilage. He then asked, "If what you have told me is true, why tell me? What do you have to gain? And how do you know about this?"

"Gain," Rook asked lifting his head, "You told me these sessions were about getting to know me."

"But you haven't told me about yourself?"

"I'm letting my actions speak for myself," Rook said putting on his suit, "I am tired of merely being an observer," he straightened up, "You asked me how I know about this? My position in the brain is complicated to explain so I will have to use a model. Are you familiar with Baddeley's model of working memory?"

The doctor nodded and Rook continued, "I am the central executive. I am in charge of the control of information of Artemis's brain. All Artemis's memories and all the memories of the others are known to me."

Dr. Argon leaned in his chair. This was trouble. Oh, this was big trouble. It meant that the last few weeks have been pointless. The electric shocks must have not had the desired effect of juggling the personalities positions making sure they did not stay in one place for an extended time. No, it must have cemented the positions they were already in place. He'd have to start at square one, with new models accounting for the human brains divergence from the people's brains.

While the doctor was thinking, Rook continued talking more to himself, "I've been thinking these last few days that I want to live. I'm not content to live with what Artemis told me to live as. I suppose that I am disobeying Geppetto, but how else am I to be real?"

The elfin doctor broke from his reverie asking, "Why did Artemis create you?"

Rook ignored him and said, "The reason why I didn't want to talk with you is that I want to be different from the misleading ways of the others. I want to be different, but still I feel this drive to hide. Why though? Why does Artemis feel this need to hide?"

Jerbal quickly scribbled, "Why indeed?"

The look that Rook fixed on the elf stopped him in mid scribe. How could that brown eye of Captain Short get that cold?

"I believe we are done here," Rook said flatly.

Argon slowly nodded looking at the time, trying to ignore the look that the youth was giving him. He put up his pad and pen in his desk, "We made remarkable progress here today. If you want to wait outside I'll escort you to the entrance."

Jerbal looked up and noticed that Rook left the tie on the table and opened the door silently. He finally allowed himself a slump when the human was outside. All that time and effort wasted. Placing a hand on his face he peered through his fingers at the silhouette behind the glass. Sighing he stood up and notice that his hip was on fire. Blasted Warlocks psychosomatic they say? If they couldn't cure it why didn't they just say so?

* * *

Holly waited for Artemis and the doctor while sipping on her coffee. The pixie was going out of her way to make sure that the Captain was taken care of and that was more annoying than her ignoring her. Ever seen a pixie really fawning over someone? Suddenly every word is honey dipped and their pupils get really big. That stuff worked on people like Chix, but to her it was just grating. One look borrowed from Artemis and the use of his blue eye mercifully silenced the pixie, but still Holly could feel the pixies eyes on her.

Finally the doctor was hobbling towards them. Holly noticed that his hip seemed even more exaggerated than usual. She narrowed her eyes at the human, means that whoever was in charge got under Jerbal's skin than usual.

Sighing she put her cup on the secretary's desk and walked over to the doctor, "Hello Dr. Argon."

"Hello Captain Short," his voice seemed more tired than usual.

Fixing a glare on the juvenile genius she was about to say something when the teen extended his hand, "Hello Ms. Short, it is nice to meet you again."

She thought for a few moments and then answered, "Rook?"

A small smile, "That is not my name," he said instinctively and then thought a little deeper, "Not the name my creator gave me, but I'm starting to prefer it. In fact that is my name from here on."

Holly just raised an eyebrow and then looked over to the doctor. Dr. Argon simply sighed and shook his head as if saying _Now you see what I'm dealing with_.

"Okay," she said, before turning to the doctor and asking, "Is there anything I should know?"

Jerbal looked at the youth and simply shook his head. Wordlessly he walked back to his office.

She scowled at the youth. "I'm guessing you had something to do with that?"

Rook smiled, "No, he's simply upset with himself."

"Oh," she paused expectantly waiting for Rook to explain himself. Rook just stared at her with those mismatched eyes clueless to the question.

Holly shook her head and motioned for him to start walking, "Alright, we'll just drop this for now. What do you want to do tonight? There's a pretty good fight going on pay-per-view."

"That sounds," Rook paused, "Very boring."

Her eyes narrowed, "You got a problem with that mud-boy?"

Rook straightened his posture, "No Ma'am."

"That's what I thought. Now hurry up, I don't want to miss the previews."

* * *

They arrived at the apartment pretty quickly with Rook again being preoccupied with the architecture of the city.

When they entered Holly asked, "Are you hungry?"

Dealing with Rook was a definite step up from dealing with Cerberus and Orion. The least she could do was be civil.

Rook answered, "Actually I was wondering if you minded if I cooked for you?"

Holly thought on it, "I didn't know Artemis knew how to cook."

"He doesn't," Rook answered.

"Cerberus was decent at it," she countered remembering the morning Cerberus made breakfast.

"Cerberus simply followed a recipe on the laptop. To him cooking is a science similar to chemistry."

"Ah," she said crossing her arms in front of her, "Is that what you plan on doing?"

Rook smiled, "No. I asked if I could cook for you; two different things entirely."

She looked confused, so Rook elaborated, "Cooking for function, which Cerberus had done, left the food lacking because it was made for the sole purpose to fill the stomach. When someone _cooks _for you it is about feeding the soul."

Holly just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I ask again: Can I cook for you," Rooks eyes were shining and a small shy smile crept on his face.

The elfin captain gruffly answered, "Sure. I mean if you want to," turning away hiding the blush creeping on her face.

"Thank you Ms. Short."

Rook then made his way to the kitchen while Holly sat at the kitchen table. It was about a hour before the program started and she really didn't feel like watching the previews all of a sudden. She simply watched while Artemis's body moved serenely around her kitchen. He was bigger than the elves that this building was designed for so he almost seemed out of place. His long arms reached deep in the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients. Artemis's fingers typed quickly on his laptop and a smile with little teeth showing appeared on his face. When has Artemis ever smiled that big?

"I believe," Rook started, "Considering the inventory, that I will be making a Spanish cuisine albeit vegetarian. Is this acceptable?"

She nodded and watched him work on his appointed task. He flew around the kitchen smiling and working diligently. It was offsetting.

"Why are you doing this?"

He stopped chopping up mushrooms and thought about the question before slowly beginning his task again, "I want to live."

The smile slowly slipped from his face and he stopped chopping up the vegetables. He looked over to the captain and met her eyes. Rook continued, "I've decided to be more proactive in my pursuit for happiness. I can't live my life vicariously through others anymore. Its not fulfilling anymore," the smile came back on his face and he turned completely, "What if it is temporary? Life is temporary, but that doesn't stop anyone from trying to grasp happiness."

Holly stared at the teen. She felt like she was supposed to say something, but no words came out.

Rook laughed, it was a happy laugh, and extended his hand not holding the knife, "Why don't you join me in cooking?"

That brought her back, "I'll probably just be in the way. Don't know much about cooking aside from burning it."

"I'm just simply following a recipe. Why don't we learn this together?"

She looked at the human. Was this what Artemis wanted too? He did create Rook.

Rook's voice cut through her thoughts, "I'm not Cerberus; I don't bite."

Holly shook her head and smiled, "If you think I can be any good in there I'll join you."


End file.
